Monster Mash aka Freddy vs Jason vs Michael vs Hellraiser vs Ash vs El
by spunkdadoo
Summary: Monster Mash aka Freddy vs Jason vs Michael Myers vs Hellraiser vs Ash vs Elvira is exactly that...a flippin EPIC INTENSE master piece of a gore fest that'll make you wish you put a seat belt on before you read it. If you know and love these characters then you will never read anything close to being better in ANY way then this. Welcome to MONSTER MASH


MONSTER MASH aka Freddy vs Jason vs Michael Myers vs Hellraiser vs Ash vs Elvira

SCREENPLAY BY

TIM COX

**EXT-NEIGHBORHOOD STREET-DAY**

Zoom out of close up of Elvira's tits. She is jumping, frantically flailing her arms in the air. There's a bright yellow piece of paper gripped tightly in her hands as she smiles and looks down at her pink haired mohawk dog Gaunk. She bends down and picks him up excitedly and kisses the dog on the lips.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk! You crazy little mutt, we really hit it big this time old buddy old pal. Uncle Vinny is just bound to have some crazy great stuff in there." (she puts her hand to the side of her face) "Some pretty expensive stuff hopefully, but I bet some really really great stuff. Maybe diamonds, maybe jewels, oh..oh I can see it now..."

Elvira drifts off into a daydream of her covered in jewels and bright gems and all kinds of sparkly shiny things. Dollar bills rain down on her.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!"

Gaunk's bark snaps and shakes Elvira outta her daydream.

**ELVIRA**

"What? Ya, you're right. Is this even the place or what?"

She looks down at the yellow paper, reads the address and looks back up at the house excitedly.

**ELVIRA**

"IT IS! Oh, oh Uncle Vinny is a gold mine I tells ya." (she puts her hand to the side of her face again) "He was a total creepizoid psychopath, but a gold mine!"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"What!? Now I don't want no more more lip outta you Mister. Let's go Gaunk!"

Elvira puts the little dog down and they both race frantically towards the door. Right just before they reach the door, a shady looking man steps out infront of them, stopping them in their tracks.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Can I help you…"

**ELVIRA**

"Whoa, hey, ya you can there dingleberry. Help me by tellin me how I can get into this place."

Elvira continues to try look past the man over his shoulders, desperately wanting to get to the house. The man looks on puzzled and annoyed at her then forces a smile.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Ohhh yes…You must be..Elvira."

Elvira smiles and pretends to pat and fix her hair.

**ELVIRA**

"The one and only."

The man, still looking annoyed and confused, looks down at her tits.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Right.., Your Uncle Vincent told me all about you."

Elvira raises and pokes his nose with her finger showing off her ruby red ring and licks her lips seductively.

**ELVIRA**

"I hope he didn't tell ya..everything bout me."

The man's face expression doesn't budge and Elvira's smile quickly fades. He looks on at her and down again at her tits. Elvira's expression quickly snaps an angry attitude.

**ELVIRA**

"Listen buttplug! Quit checkin out my rack and tell me what you want here, alright."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!"

Gaunk barks and growls at the man. The man puts on a more sterner, more serious looking face.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Well, Ms. Elvira, It seems you have inherited all of your late Uncle Vincent's belongings, possessions, and estates. I was also informed to give you this key."

The man holds out the key and Elvira looks at it with a crazed aghast smile. Elvira slowly reaches out to snatch the key from his hand.

**ELVIRA**

"GIVE ME!"

The man is faster than her and pulls it back.

**CREEPY GUY**

"..But before we part though, I would like to offer you a proposition."

**ELVIRA**

"What, like a BJ or something? Get lost sleaze-ball, I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

The man chokes and coughs at what he has just heard.

**CREEPY GUY**

"What!? No, no my dear. I..I..I'm interested in purchasing an old book that's among your uncle's possessions.

**ELVIRA**

"What!? A book!? Not this again."

**CREEPY GUY**

"It's an old..dirty ugly little book, that..as I can remember, was promised to me if... anything unfortunate would to befall your uncle. I would pay you of course. Let's say…50 dollars."

Elvira, angered, looks disgusted and puts her hands on her hips.

**ELVIRA**

"50 Bucks?! You should give me the blowjob for 50 bucks. I don't think so gramps, hit the road!"

Elvira quickly grabs the key from his hands and shoves and bumps him to the side with her hips.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Wait! Wait child! I must have that book!"

**ELVIRA**

"Listen buster, just like I told Uncle Vincent last time, the cook book is mine and it's not for sale, ok, so beat it dirtbag!"

**CREEPY GUY**

..wait…

**ELVIRA**

..Get lost asshole..or..or before I..I turn you into a pillow for my dog to hump."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!"

Gaunk pauses, turns, and looks up confused and barks angerly at Elvira. She looks back down at the dog with sincerity.

**ELVIRA**

"Sorry Gaunk."

**CREEPY GUY**

"What!?"

**ELVIRA**

"Oops, nevermind."

Elvira rushes in, high stepping towards the door holding her dog. She shoves the key in, opens it, and jumps in closing the door quickly behind her. The man closely follows and slams into the door smashing his face on it. He begins knocking fiercely at the door.

**CREEPY GUY**

"Noo! Wait! Wait! Ms. Elviraaa! WAIT!...Shit!"

**INT-HOUSE-DAY**

Elvira, out of breath, stands with her back to the door, holding her dog, looking ahead of her with wonder and delight in her eyes.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoaa ho-ho, look at this place Gaunk! Vinny boy had wayy better taste than Aunt Morgana."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"I know right! Who would have thunk it."

They begin to move about and around the house carefully, in awe and wonder at everything they see. All the furniture is covered in white sheets and it's a dark overall spooky kind of place. Elvira runs her finger over a dust covered surface, looking quizzically and bored around, moving all non-chalant about, humming to herself as she rubs together the dust off he finger.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"...Ya I wonder what book that guy was talking about…"

Elvira stops and quickly turns and looks down at her dog, leans down, and snatches up her dog.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoaaa, you think Uncle Vincent got another book here like mine?!"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Elvira looks down at her ruby ring with a cocky arrogant look.

**ELVIRA**

"Welllll, I am like..the most sexiest, drop dead gorgeous witch in all the land."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Ohhhh come on Gaunkers, you know that hex spell was an accident... Your hair grew back didn't it?"

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_"

**ELVIRA**

"Mmhmm...See, and plus..I've been practicing…here, watch."

Elvira looks around, searching for a target. Her eyes widen.

**ELVIRA**

"Ha! Ready little puppy dog.."

Elvira puts her left hand on her hip and raises and points her ruby ring at a piece of furniture.

**ELVIRA**

"Dig on this.."

Elvira stands in her power stance with her ring pointed, she looks up and off to the side with her eyes for a second, trying to think of a good spell. Her eyes finally widen for a second and then she grins.

**ELVIRA**

"EXPLODEX!"

Her ruby ring lights and glows red as she closes her eyes tight. Gaunk follows suit as he quickly covers his with his paws. *BOOM* The piece of furniture is instantly exploded into a dozen pieces. Elvira slowly opens one eye then the other.

**ELVIRA**

"WHOA HOO! Did you just see that! Mannn o man, am I getting good at this magic witch stuff of what."

Elvira puts her finger on her chin in a pondering manner.

**ELVIRA**

"Well..ever since me and Vinny boy did have our little wizards duel, I do feel different.. stronger…Almost bursting with POWER!"

Elvira sticks her chest out at that moment, tits almost popping out. Gaunk makes an annoyed grumbling growl.

**ELVIRA**

"You know… It wouldn't kill ya to give a compliment every now and again alright."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

Elvira smiles down at her dog.

**ELVIRA**

"That's..More..Like it."

*BOOM* Elvira and Gaunk look up at the ceiling towards the loud sound.

**ELVIRA**

"Now what…"

Before Elvira can finish, Gaunk races through her legs and up towards the stairs leading to the loud sound, barking as he goes.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk you crazy little mutt, get back here! Gaunk! Ohh…"

Elvira looks around franticly, not knowing what to do.

**ELVIRA**

"Ohhh.."

Elvira looks up to the ceiling. She can hear Gaunk barking upstairs.

**ELVIRA**

"Ohh Momma's comin baby!"

Elvira races up the stairs and opens an old creaky attic door. She slowly peeks her head in.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk...Gaunk..you in here?"

Elvira fully opens the creaky door to reveal an old dirty nasty attic. Cobwebs and dust fill the entire room. She cautiously steps in and enters.

**ELVIRA**

"Eww, who died in this dump? Looks like my old boyfriend's place..Hmm… Whatever did happen to that guy?"

Elvira looks on pondering the question. She turns, laughs, and looks at the camera.

**ELVIRA**

"Oh ya, he died. Shame too... he was cute...for a werewolf that is."

Elvira begins to pat and fix her hair.

**ELVIRA**

"Up, oh well.."

Elvira turns happily towards the door behind her ready to leave. Just as she is about to grab out for the door knob, Gaunk rushes in under legs her and startles her.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk! ..And just where have you been mister?"

Gaunk walks and steps cautiously towards the end corner of the dark room. Slowly he comes to a stop as the hair raises on his back and he and he begins to growl fiercely at an old trunk on the floor.

**ELVIRA**

"Alright Gaunkers, let's get outta here. ..All this suspense crapola is givin me a wedgie."

Elvira picks her butt and turns to leave. She walks a few steps, stops, then turns back to her dog. Gaunk is still growling, unmoving towards the old chest.

**ELVIRA**

"Come on Gaunk, I'm serious, let's boogie!"

Elvira starts walking towards the dog somewhat annoyed.

**ELVIRA**

"I'd swear, you'd never.."

*SMACK* Out of nowhere, Elvira steps on a loose floorboard as it pops up and smacks her right in the ass. Elvira stumbles forward, almost stepping on Gaunk, and falls onto the dirty trunk. Elvira leans over the chest rubbing her ass.

**ELVIRA**

"Jeezz luisee, why oh why does that always happens? Seriously!"

Gaunk runs up the trunk and begins scratching at it. Elvira, still bent over the trunk, turns and looks down at her hand. Her ruby ring begins pulsing and lights up bright red in her face.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoaa…That's never happened before.."

The trunk Elvira is leaning on begins to shake and rumble. Elvira jumps off the chest and backs up amazed and confused. The trunk stops shaking as she continues backing up a bit more away from it. She stops, pauses for a moment then cautiously steps towards the trunk again. The chest begins shaking and rumbling once more as she nears.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Tell me about it…too macabre"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK_!_ GROWLS_"

**ELVIRA**

"..I know…What's in it?!.."

Gaunk moans with disapproval.

**ELVIRA**

"Welp, only one way the find out.."

As the chest rumbles and shakes, Elvira lifts her hand out and reaches for the locked handle on the trunk. Her hand is inches away from the handle when she starts hearing weird spooky evil sounds and whispers coming from the chest and all around her. Elvira stops, pauses and tenses for a second, gathers her nerves, then reaches to grab the handle. Right before she can grab ahold, the handle itself lifts up and sucks her hand to it, like a magnet forcing her to grab ahold tight. Zoom into Elvira's eyes. Flashing images of death, pain, and suffering fill and run through her head. Elvira is in an unshakable trace with her mouth left wide open shaking, almost convulsing. More images flash and flood her mind as Elvira begins to cry uncontrollably and still unable to move at all. A dark evil shadowy figure begins to take shape in her thoughts. Blood pours from it's mouth as it reaches it's arms out, racing towards her. The dark figure is now inches away and Elvira still has no control and can't move her body. The dark figure is just about to grab ahold of Elvira when suddenly Gaunk jumps and bites down on Elvira's hand drawing blood all over. Elvira snaps out of the trance, lets go of the handle, and is shot back hard to the floor begind her. Gaunk is instantly there licking her wounded hand as Elvira slowly comes to and begins to weakly open her eyes. Gaunk moves up and starts licking her face in comfort.

**ELVIRA**

"Awww stop it Gaunk..weren't you just eatin your own poo earlier...gross.."

Elvira sits up rubbing her head and the side of her face with her wounded bloody hand. Her hand drips blood on her dress and face as she finally realizes and looks at it.

**ELVIRA**

"Ewww how the...What in the world..."

Elvira quizzically looks up from her wounded hand and then slowly over towards the trunk.

**ELVIRA**

"What the FUCK just happened…WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Elvira's eyes suddenly widen full open and intense. The image of the dark figure flashes in her mind, rushing towards her and Gaunk biting down on her hand. Elvira understands now and quickly, happily turns to her dog.

**ELVIRA**

"GAUNK!..Gaunk you saved me…You saved me didn't you!"

Gaunk barks and wags his tail with delight as he jumps up and down on Elvira lap. Elvira picks him up and kisses him all over.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk old buddy, you truly are my little protector dog aren't you. I love you I love you I love you I love!"

Elvira stops and cringes with a sharp pain as her hand drips blood to the floor.

**ELVIRA**

"Sssh, but you didn't have to try and bite my hand off though!"

Elvira tosses the little dog on the ground nonchalantly. Elvira turns and stares off at the trunk and shakes her head.

**ELVIRA**

"Man o man...Just what the hell was that?...Whatever it was..it did NOT want me opening that chest."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Ya I know..I think..I think it was Uncle Vincent..maybe…"

She steps towards the trunk.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Ya..He was pissed!"

Elvira continues towards the chest.

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_"

Elvira shakes her head disagreeing, continuing forward.

**ELVIRA**

"I gotta Gaunk…Something is tellin me..I have to.. get into that chest."

Elvira continues walking closer shaking her head.

**ELVIRA**

"…I just gotta buddy.."

Elvira's ring begins to pulse and glow bright red again. She looks down at it, then back to her dog slightly confused with a raised eyebrow.

**ELVIRA**

"…I should probably use my ring right?"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"..Good idea."

Elvira steps closer and raises her glowing ring towards the locked trunk handle. The chest begins rumbling and shaking once more. Elvira turns to her dog.

**ELVIRA**

"So uhhh..What spell should I use on it?"

Gaunk makes a whinny moan like cry. Elvira's face turns to frustration.

**ELVIRA**

"Well I don't know either!...IIIII..I'm just gonna make somethin up."

Gaunk whines again and covers his eyes with his paws. Elvira tenses in preparation, she stares at the chest, focused with a more serious stern look now. The trunk is shaking and moving more violently as she nears it. Elvira draws in and holds her breath.

**ELVIRA**

"OPEN LOCKITH!"

*BOOM* A loud bang goes off and the trunk lock opens and pops off. Elvira is stunned and dumbfounded.

**ELVIRA**

"What!? ..That worked?!"

Elvira drops her guard and eases up. She begins to walk towards the open chest with her hand on her hip.

**ELVIRA**

"...Well that was kinda anti-climatic.."

Gaunk tenses his body and growls as Elvira is a foot away. Suddenly, a nasty four armed demon thing explodes out of the chest lunging straight for Elvira. Her arms are grabbed tightly by two hands and the other two hands start scratching away at her tits. Elvira screeches, screams out in horror as her dog Gaunk takes off running in fear. Elvira tears and rips away from the demon, running away waving her hands in the air like a lunatic. The demon creature crouches down and readys it's self to pounce. Elvira, still running towards the door, turns back a second at the demon and at that moment it lunges, rockets straight for her. Elvira raises her ring and closes her eyes.

**ELVIRA**

"TIME STOPITH!"

Elvira stands there, eyes closed, still holding her ring out. Slowly she begins to open one eye and then the other blinkingly quick and then fast in amazement. The demon is frozen, hovering, still lunging through the air.

**ELVIRA**

"Whooaaa.."

Elvira begins to slowly back up towards the door. She eases up, grins, and kisses her ruby ring as she begins to sing.

**ELVIRA**

"Yaa, I'm bad! I know it! You know it! He knows it!.."

Suddenly the demon unfreezes and continues to fly towards Elvira. She closes her eye and screams, mouth wide open, as instinctively she raises her ring again. The demon opens his mouth wide, blood and drool pouring, ready to devour.

**ELVIRA**

"EXPLODEX!"

*BOOM* Chunks of demon are exploded everywhere and Elvira is covered head to toe in the bloody mess. It's in her hair, all over her tits, it's everywhere. She cries out.

**ELVIRA**

"EEWWWW!"

Elvira is now in a bathtub taking a bubble bath.

**ELVIRA**

"Gross! I got demon chunks everywhereee. Uhh..Now how did that get there?

Elvira picks down by her pooter then looks up to the side.

**ELVIRA**

"..And where the hell were you at my ooo so brave little hero?"

Gaunk looks up at Elvira in the tub, he's wearing a little swim cap and he starts to make a whiny moan like cry.

**ELVIRA**

"Uh huh, oh ya..oh ya I'm sure. …But hey.."

Elvira cleans and fixes her nails arrogantly with a massive smile.

**ELVIRA**

"..Guess who can stop time now..ya, this gal..welllll, only for a few seconds though, BUT STILL! How cool is that Gaunk! Man but who knew that a giant demon thingy would have jumped outta that chest and…"

Elvira turns and looks at the camera dumbfounded.

**ELVIRA**

"..You know...I didn't even check that treasure chest did I...?"

Elvira jumps out of the water quickly as water bubbles splashes over the camera. Elvira and Gaunk are in the attic slowly walking towards the open trunk wearing nothing but their towels. Gaunk whines a slow moan as they continue.

**ELVIRA**

"Nooo..we should be alright now.."

Elvira picks out a little demon chunk out of her hair and flicks it.

**ELVIRA**

"Trust me.."

They both stop.

**ELVIRA**

"This time...we aint funkin around!"

Elvira cocks her ring down making a loud shotgun sound effect.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

Slowly Elvira and Gaunk poke their heads out over and peak into the open chest. Sadly Elvira's face turns from wonder to disappointment as they peer in.

**ELVIRA**

"Whaaat?! Wha..What is this..?"

Inside the trunk is nothing more than pieces of paper, photos, an old book, a weird boney skeleton dagger, and a small shiny golden box.

**ELVIRA**

"JUNK! Wha..Where..Where's the diamonds? Where's the jewels? Where's Bob Gillbanks! Ooohhh…"

Elvira slumps and slides down in disappointment, leaning on the trunk.

**ELVIRA**

"..Just my luck.."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

Elvira turns in anger.

**ELVIRA**

"SHUT UP GAUNK!..Ohhh…First Vegas now this."

Elvira stops whining and quickly turns and begins digging through the chest fiercely again. She bites down on her tongue in an intense focus mode digging and searching.

**ELVIRA**

"Pictures..some drawings..an OLD DIRTY UGLY BOOK!.."

Elvira snatches and picks it up quickly and flips feverishly through it. She sees pictures of demons, creatures, and all kinds of weird evil stuff drawn in what appears to be red ink.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoaa, talk about a hunk of junk… wellll it's no cook but..ehh."

Elvira tosses the book next to her on the ground and turns back to the trunk.

**ELVIRA**

"..Come on!..Something good!..Something.."

She lifts and moves things around nonchalantly then stops. Focused, she lifts an old dagger made from bone and a skull for a handle. She looks at it with a pondering face and then turns her gaze down to her own small dagger attached to her belt loop.

**ELVIRA**

"Ehh…I like mine."

She tosses the dagger back in and continues searching and digging. Her eyes widen in pure wonder as she sticks both hands in the trunk and slowly, carefully lifts and raises a small golden box(the Hellraiser box).

**ELVIRA**

"Whoaa ho ho, now that's what I'm talkin about bay-bay! Come to momma.."

Gaunk growls and barks loudly at Elvira holding the box as the hair raises oh his back. She turns to her dog.

**ELVIRA**

"Evil?! Aww what are you talkin about? This bad boy is like one hundo percent solid gold buddy boy. You got money for food later? Hmm? You gonna buy me..."

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_! _BARK_! _BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"..Ooh alright…Let's go.."

Elvira, angered, puts the golden box back in the trunk. Gaunk turns and leaves, heading out towards the door. Elvira stops, looks around a second for Gaunk, then turns and sneakily quickly snatches the box back.

**ELVIRA**

"Boo ya!"

Lightning strikes! Elvira sits on a couch with Gaunk relaxing eating popcorn watching an old horror movie(Black Sunday). The old book rests next to her with the golden box on top of it.

**ELVIRA**

"Ya know, I have no idea WHY I even watch this junk.."

Gaunk moans and turns over and begins to go to sleep.

**ELVIRA**

"..It's like…I should be out there, right, saving the day, kickin some ass, takin fool's names. Right? You seen what I did today. Now imagine, you and me Gaunk, goin out there, killin monsters, destroying evil. Why, we'd be the best team since..since sugar and kool-aid, or Abbot and Costello, or..or..Ike and Tina…ok, maybe not like Ike and Tina but you get the point right, Gaunk?..Gaunk?.."

Gaunk rolls over a bit onto his side, still sleeping, and farts all loud and gross. Elvira turns away in disgust.

**ELVIRA**

"Awww, you little bastard."

Elvira continues to eat popcorn as she watches tv. She tilts her head in boredom and yawns.

**ELVIRA**

"Alrighty…No more boob tube."

She clicks off the tv and turns and looks down at her dog. Gaunk lays sleeping peacefully as Elvira smiles down. Her smile soon fades as she turns to her side glancing at the box and book next to her. Curiosity and intrigue fills her face as she lifts the small golden box up with and begins flipping it to all sides.

**ELVIRA**

"Hmph.."

She places it back down next to her and lifts and raises the old book. A horrid grotesque face is imprinted on the book's cover.

**ELVIRA**

"Grody.."

Elvira rubs her finger on the book's cover, making her way to the face's mouth as she continues rubbing around it staring intensely at it.

**ELVIRA**

"..Uber grody..."

Elvira lifts and places the book on her lap and flips it open. The red inked pages are filled with bizarre creatures, letters, and drawings of all sorts.

**ELVIRA**

"Man..these would make really great tattoos.."

She continues flipping with an intrigued face as she goes. She suddenly stops on a page.

**ELVIRA**

"Hubba hubba..Now, who is this hunkcicle?"

Elvira peers down at the picture of Ash as king from Army of Darkness. She rubs her finger around his face and then begins to sigh.

**ELVIRA**

"..Yep, sexiest single witch of the year award goes to..."

Elvira mouths the word "me" and then flips to the next page to reveal two blank pages side to side.

**ELVIRA**

"Aww, now what is this crapola?"

Elvira annoyed, flips to the next page after it and then back to the blank ones.

**ELVIRA**

"Aww, ya well..what'd you expect. Free is free, am I right? …Not like I paid for it..Am I right Gaunk?..Gaunk?"

As Gaunk lays sleeping, Elvira, zoning out, rubs and taps her ring finger on the left side of the blank page. Elvira hums to herself(Tales From the Crypt theme) as she continues to rub the blank page. As she does, the blank page begins to fill in and appear before her. Elvira draws a deep breath, yawns, and stretches her arms out infront of her, squeezing her tits together. As she looks down between her arms and tits, she notices the new page, double blinks, rubs her eyes in disbelief, and then looks again.

**ELVIRA**

"Nooo way! ..Can't be.. How groovy is this! Whoa, look at all these guys!"

The newly inked page reveals pictures of Freddy, Jason, Michael Myers, Pinhead, the cenobites,and Ash in the middle, with the book and the box at his feet and the Kandarian dagger in his hand. Elvira looks on in wonder. She begins to rub Ash's picture.

**ELVIRA**

"Look at this hunk of man meat..He's a little panty dropper aint he, Gaunk?"

Elvira turns to Gaunk again but he's still fast asleep. Elvira's face looks annoyed.

**ELVIRA**

"Why oh why do I keep talkin to you?...Who the hell talks to a dog anyways…?"

Elvira mouths the word "I do" as Gaunk farts in his sleep again. Elvira turns her attention back to the newly inked page when suddenly the last image reveals it's self. The image of Elvira herself embracing the figure of Ash. Elvira's eyes widen in disbelief.

**ELVIRA**

"..Well pinch my nips…It's..It's ME! ..nah..nah.. It can't be.."

Suddenly the image of her dog Gaunk quickly appears next to hers.

**ELVIRA**

"IT ISSS!"

She quickly turns to Gaunk.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk, look!"

Gaunk still sleeps as Elvira yells out in frustration at him. Words finally begin to appear in the top part of the page. "_KLAATU BARADA NIKTO_". Elvira, still amazed, silently reads the words to herself. Elvira, wide awake, stares down at the words on the page. She smiles, draws a medium deep breath, and then is right about to speak but stops right in her motion. Elvira looks up right at the camera.

**ELVIRA**

"What? ..You wouldn't you do it?"

Elvira grins again and excitedly grabs the book ends on both sides and begins to speak the words.

**ELVIRA**

"Klaatu…Barada…..Nikto!"

Elvira's eyes dart around the room as she looks around excitedly, expecting something, anything to happen, but all there is..is silence. Her expression drops as she repeats the lines faster.

**ELVIRA**

"Klaatu Barada Nikto!"

Still nothing. She tries once more.

**ELVIRA**

"KLAATU BARADA NIKTO!"

Elvira laughs and jests at the ridiculousness of the situation.

**ELVIRA**

"..What a bunch of bullshi.."

A slow rumble begins throughout the house as Gaunk jumps up wide awake in full attention.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Uh ohh.."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"I didn't do it.."

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"YOU DO SOMETHING!"

The book lifts up and shoots over to the far side of the room. Elvira and Gaunk scream together in terror. The whole side of the room where the book landed darkens to a complete black. Elvira holds and squeezes Gaunk close and tight to her as they can only stand there and stare, awaiting what will happen next. Finally, in the middle of the black void, it begins to spin and wind picks up in the room as things and furniture begins to fly around. Elvira and Gaunk look on as the middle of the wall spins faster and faster till something finally emerges. A metal chainsaw blade, followed by the arm it's attached to.

**ELVIRA**

"Oh my god!..It's..It's.."

A full bodied figure jumps through the void revealing Ash. Their eyes meet as Elvira stares at him with wonder and lust.

**ASH**

"RUN LADY! THEY'RE COMINNN!"

Elvira and Gaunk scream together, frozen in fear. Suddenly two metal tentacles fly through and out of the void, ripping through the air, barely missing Ash, and smashing and sticking into the wall on both sides of Elvira's head. Elvira and Gaunk can do nothing but scream again as they look at the metal tentacles that now surround them.

**ASH**

"GET DOWNNN!"

Two new tentacles slowly emerge and crawl out from the void right under the others on top. Ash turns from Elvira and faces the void. He raises and points his sawed off shotgun towards the center. In the middle of the void, Lizard and Wolverine struggle and fight, trying to squeeze out of the center of the narrow void. They only manage to squeeze one arm each before Ash cocks his shotgun and smiles.

**ASH**

"..Fuckin zombies.."

Ash shoots and fires his shotgun right in the middle of the madness of the void. Everything and everyone in its path is instantly exploded into hundreds of pieces of bloody chunks and gore. Ash and Elvira are cover head to toe in the nasty mess. The black void suddenly dissipates as Ash turns to Elvira as her mouth hangs wide open in disbelief. Ash nods to her trying to catch his breath. Ash and Elvira stand dripping with the bloody mess covered all over themselves.

**ASH**

"…Name's Ash…Housewares.."

Elvira's eyes roll back and she faints holding her dog.

**EXT-WOODS-NIGHT**

A burst of flame, a cherry roasting, a giant cloud of smoke is inhaled and then exhaled with a man choking, coughing his brains out. ("Monster Mash" song is playing)

**CISCO**

"Damnnn! Muthafuckaaa!"

Cisco passes the joint to his friend sitting on a log next to him. The campfire rages infront of them as the silhouette of a couple fucking doggy style in a yellow tent is clearly visible behind them. Tim hits the joint and looks behind him at the tent.

**TIM**

"Holy shit! Those assholes are still goin at it? Bunch of lame-o's right? Missing out on alllll this herb-skis."

**CISCO **(Shootin head back)

"Hope dat nigga's dick falls off…"

They continue to pass the joint back and forth as Cisco hits the joint.

**CISCO**(Inhaling)

"…Fuckin bombass pussy like that."

The man inside the tent tenses, ripping his head back as veins pop outta his neck as he busts a fat load inside the girl.

**WENDY**

"OH MY GOD!"

The girl screams in ecstasy still pumping, rocking back and forth on the man's cock.

**WENDY**

"FILL MY PUSSY UP!"

**CODY**

"Jesus Christ Wendy, you're a fuckin freak."

**WENDY**

"YES!"

The man continues pumping, harder and harder, the girls yells again.

**WENDY**

"YES!"

Back outside, the two guys continue their smoke session. The woman's screams of sex fills the night air as Cisco can't help but turn and stare over at the tent behind them again.

**CISCO**

"Man what the fuck, hey man..Tim.. is it weird that this shit is makin me hard?"

Tim looks up and laughs, coughing, blowing the smoke out his nose and mouth.

**TIM**

"Ya, you fuckin weirdo, it makes you really weird…jesus.."

Tim passes the joint and Cisco starts hitting it.

**CISCO**

"Shiit, I don't care… I might just jump on in dat..GET UP IN IT!"

Cisco passes the joint and Tim quickly hits it, passes it, and begins to get up.

**TIM**

"Here, you go do that, I gotsta piss."

Tim gets up, turns, and heads towards the woods.

**CISCO**

"Shit nigga, watch out for uh..Freddy or or or Jason..or..."

He takes a puff of the joint and holds it.

**CISCO**

"…one of those niggas man."

Tim stops and turns in confusion.

**TIM**

"The FUCK are you talkin about!?"

Cisco puffs more on the joint.

**CISCO**

"Nall, nevermind, go piss nigga."

**TIM**

"Man you're burnt yo...Like super burnt."

Tim finally turns and leaves into the woods. Cisco looks down at the joint annoyed and somewhat angered.

**CISCO**

"Shiit.."

Cisco puffs on the joint and shakes his head.

**CISCO**

"..Nigga you burnt."

The woods are pitch black. The only thing visible is the next tree ahead of Tim. Grabbing infront, reaching through the darkness, Tim comes to a stop next at an old tree. He unzips his pants and leans all his weight on his head and forearm on the bark of the tree. He begins to piss.

**TIM-**(laughingly)

"Hope dat nigga's dick falls off.."

Still leaning on the tree, the piss runs down to the trunk, and onto an old wooden sign. With the moss covering and engulfing most of the sign, you can barely make out the words "Crystal Lake" as piss runs and flows all over it. Tim finally finishes his piss.

**TIM **

"JEESUS!"

Tim removes his elbow and leans just his head on the tree now.

*SNAP* The sudden sound of a twig snapping forces Tim to turn and react towards the noise. Looking around franticly with his eyes towards the sound he sees nothing, just the endless darkness of the woods. The Jason music begins playing in the background. ("_Kiikiikii Maamaama_")

**TIM**

"The fuck…"

Tim continues looking around into darkness. Tim calls out.

**TIM**

"…Ciscoo?"

He laughs and smiles.

**TIM**

"… Nigga you tryin to sneak a peak?...Fuckin fagget.."

Tim's smile fades when no one answers. He zips up his pants slowly, still scanning the area for something, anything, anything to confirm the sound he heard. Shaking his head he gives up and starts walking back towards the camp. As he leaves, he steps on the old moss covered sign of "Camp Crystal Lake."

Another burst of flame, the inhale and exhale of smoke, and a man coughing his brains out. Cisco, still on the log, turns his head towards the tent once more with the couple still fucking inside.

**CISCO**

"Damnn!..Fuckin Cody yo, dis niggas'still doggin dat bitch."

He shifts his dick and looks around looking for Tim.

**CISCO**

"…Maybe just a little peaky."

He begins to get up when a sudden quick grab to his shoulder pulls him back down.

**TIM**

"Dammit Cisco! You're sparkin another one!? Man what the fuck are we gonna smoke tomorrow?"

**CISCO**

"Shit Tim!"

Cisco untenses and laughs with relief.

**CISCO**

"Man you almost scared my pee-pee off yo..DAMN!"

**TIM**

"Huh?"

Tim looks at him puzzled and confused.

**TIM**

"Man pass that shit Es-say!"

They both sit back down on the log, smoking their joint, and Cisco still looking back at the couple in the tent fucking. Tim hits the joint and passes it.

**TIM**

"Hey man..."

Cisco angrily forces himself to turn away from the tent and looks at Tim.

**CISCO**

"What!?What!?"

**TIM**-(laughingly)

"You're fuckin nuts man…Hey but uhh..Wha..What's the shit you were talkin about earlier?"

Cisco looks on confused.

**CISCO**

"Huh..What shit?"

**TIM**

"Man that Freddy Jason bullshit. Wha..What the hell was that all about?"

**CISCO**

"Who? Freddy and Jason? Shiiit, that's just some crazy ass fairy tale Jack.."

Cisco laughs and puffs the joint.

**CISCO**

"..The muthafuckin boogey man yo."

**TIM**

"Whaat?"

**CISCO**

"Ya, like dis sick fuck Freddy man…Nigga like little boys yo."

**TIM**

"Whaat? Shut up..Your such an asshole dude"

**CISCO**-(laughingly)

"Ya no shit, this guy loved the little cock, loves it…and the little girls too I think..I think.."

**TIM**

"Alright alright, nevermind man, be a dick..Always gotta fuckin lie and shit man."

**CISCO**

"Na man, hey, it's what I heard..Ya and then some old folks torched his ass. Torched that sucka!"

**TIM**

"Oh ya ok so..so what about this Jason then huh? Let me guess.. He's gay right? What..who's that? His cousin?"

**CISCO**

"Who? Jason? Aw man, dat niggas' a pussy yo."

Tim laughs and shakes his head at what he's hearing.

**CISCO**(talking quietly)

"Talkin about.. He like..seen his momma get her head chopped off or something right..Then uh..uh then this fucker goes like on this crazy rampage yo, killin all kinds of niggas..Straight up kill muthafuckas..Killin'em!"

Cisco puffs the joint, holds it and talks with smoke coming out.

**CISCO**

"Usin machetes and chainsaws and shit... Fuckin carzy ass momma's boy yo..insane.."

Tim looks on stunned and amused at the story.

**TIM**

"Damnnn…Seriously?"

**CISCO**

"HELL YA!..Had to be fuckin dat momma to do some shit like that son..Straight up fuckin dat bitch."

**TIM**

"Oh ya, she look good?"

**CISCO**

"I don't know!"

Cisco turns back to the tent with the couple fucking and hits the joint again.

**CISCO**

"..But I bet she had some bombbb ass pussy though."

Tim laughs, shakes his head, and looks down at the ground for a moment. Suddenly Tim looks up at Cisco.

**TIM**

"Hey so uhh...Would you DVDA that shit?"

Cisco turns to Tim looking confused and annoyed.

**CISCO**

"Now what the fuck is that?"

Tim laughs, looks at the ground, and then back up to Cisco.

**TIM**

"It's uhh double vaginal double anal. Crazy ass shit man, people call that DVDA.. straight rippin bitches. "

**CISCO**

"Whaat? Nigga you white boys are crazy stupid yo..That shit is sick son...damn!"

It gets quiet as both men stare at the ground together. The only thing moving is the fire infront of them and the couple still fucking in the tent behind them. Cisco hits the joint and passes it to Tim and laughs.

**CISCO**

"Ha! How's about I'd DVDADHDO dat bitch?"

Tim laughs and smoke shoots out his nose.

**TIM **

"Wha..? Who Wendy?..What does that even mean man?"

**CISCO**

"Na man not Wendy..alright ya Wendy.. but na man… Mrs. Vorhees yo."

**TIM**

"Who?"

Cisco hit's the joint and holds it in as he begins to speak.

**CISCO**

"Jason's momma..Mrs. Vorhees…Come on now, it was in the papers..but uh.. It's uh..uh..Double vaginal, double anal, double handjob, and double oral.. DVDADHDO.. Jason's momma would love dat shit son. Little J would be all over dat..Turn dat bitch into a straight freakazoid yo..ARF ARF ARF!"

They both laugh as Tim hits the joint and holds it out infront for Cisco to take.

**TIM**

"Jesus man…"

Tim laughs and shakes his head still holding the joint.

**TIM**

"HaHaHa Call that shit Armageddon yo."

Out of nowhere, Tim's arm holding the joint gets chopped right off and falls to the ground still holding on tight to the joint. Tim screams and howls as he falls to the ground and onto his back holding his bloody wound. Cisco, in shock, looks up, and there steps out Jason through the fire holding his machete looking straight down at Cisco. Cisco screams and panics and stumbles off the log, trying to keep his eyes on Jason as tries to flees. Cisco turns to get up with all his might and run towards the woods as Jason looks down at Tim screaming on the ground for a second and then back up to Cisco. Jason pulls out a hunting knife from his belt and hurls at Cisco. The blade cuts through the air and hits Cisco right in the collar bone. Cisco spits out blood but this only makes him stagger a bit as he manages to gets away and stumble into the woods. Jason turns his attention back to Tim still screaming on the ground, still holding his arm, and walks over him. In one swift movement, Jason grabs Tim's face and glasses and crushes it to nothing. Tim's screams stop and Jason turns and looks up at the couple still fucking doggy style in the tent behind them and then back to the direction of the woods where Cisco ran off to.

Now it's Cisco's turn running blind through the darkened forest. Tears and snot fill his face as branches and sticks continue whipping his body and face, gashing the skin, as he dashes blind through the fogged woods.

**CISCO**

"OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NIGGA GONNA DIE!"

Cisco looks behind him briefly then forward and back again.

**CISCO**

"FUCK! FUCK ME! I'M NOT GONNA DIE! MUTHA FUCKA CAN'T DIE!"

Looking back behind him one more time, Cisco face plants head first into a tree knocking him down and out onto the ground. Shaking and disoriented, he crawls to all fours. Very weakly he begins to lift his head up only to notice and see Jason standing about 10 ft in front of him. Blood and chunks pours out of Cisco's mouth as his teeth fall begin to hinge and fall out.

**CISCO **

"FU..CK…F…UCK!"

Cisco spits out more blood and begins to moan. Rocking back and forward on his knees, Cisco grasps the knife's handle wedged in his collarbone and prepares for the pain. Breathing hard and fast, blood, spit, and more teeth shoot out of his mouth as he clenches his teeth, screams and begins to yank the blade out of himself. Jason, still standing still, just watches over and waits, breathing hard and heavy. Cisco tenses and finally rips the blade out spitting out blood and chunks.

**CISCO**

"AAHHHH!"

With the bloody task done, Cisco, weak on his feet and now holding the knife, begins to stand up. There's stillness for awhile, one starring down the other. With the blood pouring, and Cisco getting weaker, he nods, raises and points the knife at Jason.

**CISCO **

"..You think you can kill me?..I'll never die muthafucker..Never.."

He spits out blood and stumbles a bit, arms heavy dragging him down.

**CISCO**

"I'LL NEVER DIE!"

And just like that, Cisco screams and lunges at Jason, blade drawn, he races towards him. Jason, still standing still, braces for impact. Cisco's war cry comes to an halt when he drives his knife right under the chin of Jason as Jason grabs a hold of both Cisco's shoulders and lifts him up a bit off the ground. Cisco spits blood onto his face and mask of Jason and smiles.

**CISCO**

"..Got you…nigga."

Jason grabs ahold of Cisco's hand holding the knife under his chin and crushes it. Cisco howls as Jason Slowly he makes Cisco pull the knife out. And then it is over. With an almighty blow, Jason punches a hole right through Cisco's chest. With Jason's arm now stuck inside Cisco's chest, Cisco's mouth hangs wide open, shaking and twitching, blood pouring out all over Jason's face and mask. But it's not over. Suddenly one by one Jason rips off the limbs from Cisco's lifeless body until there is nothing but a head and torso. Then with one final blow he punches the head clean off and shoves his other hand into the opening of Cisco's chest. And in one final act, Jason rips the torso in half. Standing, breathing heavy over the demolished body, Jason quickly turns his head back towards the camp.

**CODY**

"Damn Wendy… It feels like my dicks' gonna fall off."

**WENDY**

"Wha..What? Don't..Don't talk... Just..Just keep fuckin me. …YES!"

Cody's face looks painful and he stops pumping. Wendy eyes widen with anger and she yells out frustrated.

**WENDY**

"NO! WHA..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

**CODY**

"..Let's take a break…just.. just for a second ok."

**WENDY **

"WHAT THE FUCK CODY!"

**CODY**

"Nah, just give me a second alright.."

Cody pulls his dick out.

**WENDY**

"AARRGG! If you don't fuck me right now, I'll..I'll fucking go out side and just fuck that stupid Mexican out there. Got it Cody! Jesus Christ I was almost there you fuckin idiot!"

Cody stares back at her with anger.

**CODY**

"Oh I'm a fuckin idiot huh? OK, OK, You want me to fuck ya? Huh! You wanna get fucked hard!"

Cody forcibly grabs her by the hair hard and rough and bends her over again.

**CODY**

"You want to get fucked this bad! Huh!"

**WENDY**

"YEESSS!"

**CODY**

"FINE!"

Wendy screams out with pleasure.

**WENDY**

"YEESSS!"

Cody rams his cock in her ass and starts fucking her hard like a madman.

**WENDY**

"YES! YES! FUCK ME!"

Cody grabs a hold of the back of her neck and shoves her face deep into the side of the tent.

**CODY**

"Shut the fuck up bitch! JUST SHUT UP! Yea..It's my turn now!..Yea..!"

Wendy is beginning to suffocate a little as her face is smashed into the tent.

**WENDY**

"Wait.. Cody I can't.. Cody I can't brea..."

**CODY **

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

Cody continues fucking her hard from behind with her face buried into the side of tent. Cody leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling, not noticing the silhouette of a shadowy figure walk by then stand outside right next to where Wendy's face is.

**CODY **

"..Yea..See! Now we're getting somewhere… Yeaa! I likes I likes.."

Right then, Suddenly Jason's machete goes through the tent and right into Wendy's mouth. Jason lets go of the machete as it sticks and stays into the tent, holding Wendy's head in place unable to move or fall.

**WENDY**

"GAK!"

Wendy's whole body tenses and she begins to shake, tremble, and convulse.

**CODY**

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up bitch! Fuckin whore!"

Wendy twitches and finally stops moving. Cody, still looking up at the ceiling, still fucking the now dead Wendy from behind, kisses his muscles and biceps and yells up into the ceiling.

**CODY**

"Yea..That's better!..Yeaa..Who's pussy..My pussy!..My pussy girl! Yea..Damn!"

Blood pours out of Wendy's face and mouth and runs down onto her body and below. The streaming blood runs down her stomach and reaches her pussy.

**CODY **

"Damn Girl! That pussy's getting wet, shits getting hot! FUCK!"

Cody still leans back staring up at the ceiling for a moment then bends down and lays on Wendy's back grabbing her stomach with both hands squeezing tight.

**CODY**

"You want me to eat it... you want me to eat that pussy Wendy?..Huh.."

Cody tilts his head up at Wendy, not noticing the blade through the tent and in her mouth.

**CODY**

"Wendy? Hey Wendy I'm fuckin talkin to want me to eat it or not?..Wendy?.."

Cody stops fucking her. Cody pulls his dick out and lets go of her hips. Wendy's lifeless body Collapses and flops to the side but her face is still stuck to the tent from the machete. Cody's eyes widen as he looks horrified and shocked.

**CODY**

"..What..the…fuck?"

Cody looks down at his dick and see the blood on it. Jason pulls the machete out of the tent and out of Wendy's mouth making her head finally fall to the ground next to her body. Cody screams out in terror like a high pitch little girl.

**CODY**

"AAHHH!"

Cody retreats and shoots to the back of the tent. He screams and yells out in terror and starts crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

**CODY**

"AAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! HELP ME!"

Cody eyes dart looking in all directions with his back to the tent as he cries out.

**CODY**

"WHERE..WHERE ARE YOU!...UGH!"

Suddenly a blade is thrusted through the tent and through Cody's stomach.

**CODY** (incoherent bloody sound)

"GAK!"

The blade is ripped upwards splitting the man in two. As the tent and Cody are split, all that remains standing is Jason, holding his bloody machete in hand and breathing hard and heavy. Zoom into his mask. Fade to black.

**INT-HOUSE-NOON **

**CRAZED KID**

"SLUMBER PARTYYY!"

It's chaos so to speak, as kids, balloons, cake, and youth brings life to an old suburban home. Kids are all running around throwing things. There's a lonely fat kid eating a whole cake by himself in a corner and two young boys play tug of war over a little girls' doll as she rubs her eye and cries. It's chaos.

**JAMIE**

"Well Amy…"

Jamie smiles, shakes her head, and shrugs her shoulders looking down at her daughter.

**JAMIE**

"Happy birthday baby."

A little 12 year old girl looks up at her mom with a gentle smile.

**AMY**

"Don't worry momma,.. I'm having fun..I think.."

Jamie Lloyd looks over to the little fat kid in the corner eating all the cake by himself.

**JAMIE**

"Well at least some liked my cake.."

Amy gives out a giggle.

**JAMIE**

"Whaat? Who is that boy anyways? Hmm.."

Amy looks up at her mom as Jamie smiles down.

**JAMIE**

"He your boyfriend?"

**AMY**

"MAA! EWW NO!"

**JAMIE **

"What? He's kinda cute."

The fat continues eating the cake, then stops, and looks up and smiles at Amy with cake all over his face and mouth.

**AMY**

"Eww… gross!"

Jamie gives off a small giggle.

**JAMIE**

"Alright alright,…. You ready for presents then little lady?"

**AMY**

"I guess,… not like they got me anything anyways… I don't even know these kids ma."

Jamie looks down with a slight frustrated look.

**JAMIE**

"Amy, you know…We've been through all of this.."

**AMY**

"Ya well maybe if we didn't have to move and change schools like every ten seconds…"

**JAMIE**

"Alright, Amy… Alright.. I know. It just has to be like this baby...Ok."

Amy looks at her mom frustrated and angered.

**AMY**

"WHY?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO! NOBODY ELSE.."

Jamie takes a deep breath and calms herself. She looks down at Amy. **JAMIE**

"It..It just has to be like this... It just has to…When you get older…"

Amy cuts her mom off.

**AMY**

"Always! Always when I get older! "

**JAMIE**

"Amy I…."

Jamie looks out pass her daughter and out the window, and notices 3 little girls jump roping outside. There's something eerie and out of place about these girls dressed in all white gowns and red ribbons in their hair. They seem to draw and suck her attention in. As Jamie looks closer, time begins to slow, she could almost begin to hear them sorta singing something.

**AMY**

"MOM!"

Jamie shakes and snaps out of her near like trace.

**JAMIE **

"Who.. Who are those little girls out there?"

**AMY**

"What…Where?"

**JAMIE**

"The girls.. out…"

Jamie looks back out the window where the little girls jump roping were but there's nothing, they're gone. Jamie shakes her head in confusion.

**JAMIE**

"Neva.. Nevermind. Lets go baby."

Suddenly, a hand grabs ahold of Jamie's shoulder as Jamie gasps and jumps.

**KEVIN**

"There you are."

**JAMIE**

"Kevin, hey,.. is..is everything ready?"

**KEVIN**

"Ya...of course, uhh.. you ok? You look..kinda…wah-wah."

Jamie runs her hand through her hair and closes her eyes and smiles.

**JAMIE**

"Ya.. ya I'm fine, just.. just tired I guess. Rough time sleeping.."

**KEVIN**

"Well..I don't know how yall did things up in old Haddonfield.."

Kevin smiles, turns, and lifts up Amy.

**KEVIN**

"But this here is Springwood lass, and in Springwood we likes… ICE CREAM!"

Everyone starts screaming and the kids go nuts. Kevin puts Amy back down and heads for the other room with the rest of the kids falling in line dancing behind him.

**KEVIN AND ALL THE KIDS TOGETHER**

"ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!

Amy looks up at her mom.

**AMY**

"Mom..Kevin's a dork."

They laugh and Jamie and Amy smile lovingly back at each other. Jamie grabs ahold of Amy and squeezes her with all her might.

**JAMIE **

"Oh Amy! My precious little angel. Baby I love you so much!"

Amy looks annoyed but smiles back.

**AMY**

"Mom, Mom I know..I..I love you too."

Jamie loosen up and holds onto her shoulders. Jamie starts fixing Amy's hair a bit and brushing her shoulders off.

**JAMIE**

"Hey, listen..don't worry anymore alright. I got a good feeling about this place.

Jamie leans over and gives Amy a kiss and smiles back.

**AMY**

"You know what ma,.. me too."

And in a flash, thunder strikes and the day turns to night outside 1428 Elm Street. The old Krueger home.

**INT-HOUSE-NIGHT **

**LITTLE KIDS TOGETHER**

"AAHHHH!

**LITTLE BOY**

"..And then..If you say his name 5 times in the mirror..and turn off all the lights..he comes out behind you with a BIG..GIANT..BLOODY..HOOK!"

**LITTLE KIDS TOGETHER**

"AAHHHH!"

All the kids scream together once more. The Slumber party is in full effect as everyone lays snug in their PJs and sleeping bags on the soft floor telling ghost stories to one another. The room is dimly lit with nothing more than mere wax candles and the ominous glow of the full moon and the lightning striking from outside lighting the room. Jamie and her boyfriend Kevin stand right next to each other leaning up on the corner of the wall watching over the little ones sipping on their coffee. Kevin rubs Jamie's shoulders with one hand and gently kisses her on the forehead.

**JAMIE**

"You think she had a good time today?.. I know she's havin a hard time with the move and all.."

**KEVIN **

"…Well.. I know it's not easy,… meeting new friends so soon and what not..But hey...You meet me didn't ya..fancy that.."

Jamie smiles and closes her eyes sinking more and more into Kevin's body.

**JAMIE**

"Ya..I did..didn't I."

The two lovers lean in for a passionate kiss.

**LITTLE KIDS TOGETHER**

"AAHHHH!"

Jamie and Kevin turn towards the kids only to see them all starring back and smiling at them.

**LITTLE BOY**

"Kissy kissy"

**LITTLE BOY 2**(rubbing his fingers together)

"Shame shame, I know your name."

The kids all laugh and fall to their backs grabbing and holding their hearts.

A little boy turns to the girl next to him and reaches for her with his lips puckered.

**JULIAN**

"Kiss me my darling."

**LITTLE GIRL**

"EWWW STOP! Get away Julian!"

The kids all laugh and giggle and make kissing sounds as Jamie gets up with a playful scolding look.

**JAMIE**

"Alright Romeo, that's enough you nerds. Kevin I'll.. I'll be right back ok."

Jamie leaves the room with Kevin still leaning on the corner. He smiles and shakes his head.

**KEVIN**

"You guys are bad."

**LITTLE BOY**

"Ya whatever old man, we're trying to tell ghost stories over here."

**KIDS TOGETHER**

"YEAH!"

**KEVIN**

"Old man?..Ha! Alright."

Kevin gets up and looks around for Jamie. He chuckles and rubs his hands together.

**KEVIN**

"Alright,.. you guys wanna hear a ghost story? A reaall ghost story.. One that happened right here in this very town?"

All the kids tense up and sink into their sleeping bags with their stuffed animals as a quiet hush falls over them.

**JULIAN**

"What.. we..we're not afraid."

**THE KIDS TOGETHER**

"Yeah! Nothing scares us!"

**KEVIN**

"Ohh, tough guys huh. Alright Alright ok..Everyone sit down. Boohahaha!" (with his hands and fingers waving at the kids trying to scare them.)

Kevin looks around for Jamie again, pauses, then draws a deep breath.

**KEVIN**

"There once lived a man, and his name was Teddy… nope wait..wait that aint right, uhhh..the hell was his name…"

**(A GHOST LIKE WHISPER IN KEVIN'S EAR)**

"_FREDDYYY"_

**KEVIN**

"Freddy! Freddy Krueger was his name."

All the kids begin to huddle together with their eyes wide open in full alert. All but Amy that is. Amy yawns with boredom as her eyes begin to grow heavy.

**KEVIN**

"Yea..Freddy… and oh..oh did he love the children."

**LITTLE BOY **

"Ewww, he loves little boys!?"

**THE KIDS TOGETHER**

"EWWW! HAHAHA! EWWW!

**KEVIN**-(smiles and shakes his head)

"..Well..Hmm..Haha Ya..Ya I guess..Actually he did..."

**THE KIDS TOGETHER**

"HAHAHA"

**KEVIN**

"..And he also died."

All the kids shut up as there smiles quickly fade.

**KEVIN**

"Well actually…He was killed…Murdered…by parents."

**LITTLE BOY**

"Nuh-uhh..Wh..Why?"

**LITTLE GIRL**

"What like moms and daddys?"

**JULIAN**

"Ya DUH!"

**ANOTHER LITTLE GIRL**

"SHHHHSH"

**KEVIN**

"Welll…Mr. Fred Krueger..So they say..Liked little boys and girls sooo much.."

Some kids giggle again. Kevin looks down at them with a scolding look.

**KEVIN**

"…Soo much that..That he'd take them..and bring them down..down into his boiler room.."

**LITTLE GIRL**

"What's..What's a boiler room?"

**JULIAN**

"It's like a toilet!"

**LITTLE KIDS TOGETHER**

(Fart noises and laughing) "Ha Ha, He'staking a dump."

A little girl turns to Julian really mad.

**LITTLE GIRL**

"SHUT UP!"

Julian Sticks his tongue out at the little girl and then the little girl does it back at him.

**KEVIN**

"…The boiler room was his cellar..like..like his basement.."

Kevin looks around, stops, and stares off in the distance. He raises his hand and points.

**KEVIN**

"Just..Like..That one!"

As he points, all the kids turn and stare at the basement door behind them that leads down stairs with immense fear in their eyes.

**JULIAN**

"Wha..What did he do to them down there?"

Slow zoom on the basement door and then to Amy's face as she dozes off a little bit,waking up staring at the basement door. Continue slow zoom towards the door and then fade through it going down the stairs.

**KEVIN**

"Well...Down in his cellar..He'd drag'em..Kickin..Screaming allll the way down."

All the kids look on terrified staring at the door as Kevin tells his story. Amy's eyes widen as it flashes white. 2 kids are dragged by their legs, clawing and scratching the stair steps trying to stop themselves. Their finger nails rip off in their attempt but it's no good. The 2 kids are thrown into a nasty dirty corner on the ground. Tears runs from their little faces as they gasp each other tightly. A giant shadow approaches and loams over both the kids. A ghastly laugh begins to fill the cellar room making the little kids grab each other even tighter.

**LITTLE KID **

"Why does he take them down there?"

**KEVIN**

"OH-HoHo..Wellll…Freddy loves to play games with children."

**LITTLE KID**

"Wh..What kind of games."

**KEVIN**

"WHY?! YOU WANNA PLAY!?"

**LITTLE KID**

"N..NO!"

The kids laugh and giggle at first but stop and stare back at Kevin as he raises his hand high in the air, fingers spread, by his face.

**KEVIN**

".. On one hand..He has a glove… Oh and not just any glove..But a very special kind of glove…A glove with KNIVES for fingers!

Amy begins shaking and trembling, staring unblinking at the basement door as Kevin speaks.

**NOLAN**(fat kid)

"Hey Amy….y..you alright?"

It doesn't faze her. She hears nothing but the story.

**KEVIN**

"..And for any poor kids that should down there…Ohhhh momma.

Jamie walks in the room with two cups of coffee in hand. Kevin raises his hand high in the air with his fingers fully spread and extended. Amy's eyes widen and run with tears as she still trembles and shakes, unblinking, it flashes white again. The two kids in the dirty corner scream and cry as the shadow of Freddy's claw raises up too. Freddy's laugh fades and turns into a howl. He lunges and swings at the two kids as blood splatters all over. Kevin swings his hand at the kids mimicking Freddy's movements and all the kids scream together. Amy loses it as her screams engulfs over the other kids. All the kids stop their screaming but Amy just gets louder and louder. Jamie drops the coffee and races towards her. Kevin and the kids back up as Jamie drops to her knees and takes Amy into her arms. Amy buries her face into her mother's chest still screaming uncontrollable.

**JAMIE**

"AMY! AMY OH MY GOD! Wha..Whats wrong! Amy Please! Tal..Talk to me please!"

Amy can do nothing but scream and cry in her mother's arms. Jamie quickly turns with anger to Kevin.

**JAMIE**

"KEVIN! Kevin what happened!? What di..What the fuck did you do!?"

**KEVIN**

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I..I. didn't do anything! I..I.I was just tellin a ghost story aaa fuckin ghost story!

**JAMIE **

"WHAT! What do you mean a ghost story?!"

**KEVIN**

" just..a fuckin story…Th. The Freddy Krueger story. You know just.. it's just an old ghost story around here..please! I..I didn't mean any.."

All the kids look on confused and scared. Some kids hold up their teddy bears to their chest while others look on blank faced. Some rubs the tears from their eyes.

**JAMIE**

"Shh, Amy baby please, it's..it's ok honey just.."

Kevin jumps towards Jamie and Amy in an attempt to help. Amy tenses and jumps, shaking and crying more in her mothers arms as he nears.

**JAMIE**

"Kevin NO! No..Just..Just stay back. Ok!"

**AMY**

"Mommyyy…."

Kevin backs up with his hands up in the air, he looks at the ground and then around at the kids but the kids stare blank faced back at him.

**JULIAN**-(pointing his finger)

"You're a bad man! You should..you should just leave!"

Jamie and Kevin turn and look at the boy.

**JAMIE**

"HEY! That's not nice..Kevin I.."

**KEVIN**

"Nah..Jamie look..I'm.. I'm sorry alright."

Kevin steps towards Jamie and Amy with his hand extended. Amy shakes and cries more in Jamie's arms as Kevin looks around at the kids and then drops his hands. He backs up again.

**KEVIN**

"I'm..I'm gonna go ok. Umm.. ca..can I call you later? Check up on Amy you know?"

**JAMIE **

"Ya..Kevin..umm I'll.. I'll call ya, ok? I just..I gotta take care of this alright. I've.. I've never seen her like this. This is crazy.."

Jamie rocks back and forth with Amy in her arms. Kevin turns the hallway corner for a second then pops his head back in.

**KEVIN**

"Jamie..Hey it..it was just a ghost story.. you know..just a story..I really am sorry"

**JAMIE**

"Ya... I know…"

**KEVIN**

"I..I love you…Jamie.."

**JAMIE**

"Ok, I'll..I'll call ya alright"

Kevin looks down with disappointment in his face. He slowly looks up.

**KEVIN**

"Ya…I'll..I'll see ya then."

Kevin rolls his fingers on the side of the wall for a second, turns the hallway corner and leaves. Jamie looks on towards his direction for a lingering moment, back down to Amy for second, and then to the kids, who have now all began to surround them. The kids look lost and all the happiness seems to have faded or sucked from the room.

**JAMIE**

"Hey guys, it's..it's ok. Uhh..umm, let's get back in our sleepin bags ok..and uh.. how about no more ghost stories tonight alright..come on.."

**NOLAN**

"Is Amy gonna be alright? …Can..can I help..here..she can have Rex."

The little fat kid pulls out a stuffed dinosaur from behind him and holds it out infront of her. Amy, stops crying, looks up from her mom's chest with a sad look, and grabs the dinosaur and quickly pulls it in.

**JAMIE**

"Aww thank you Nolan, that was a very nice thing you did. Isn't that right Amy? What do you say to him, baby"

Amy, still looking sad at the dinosaur, starts playing with its ears. She looks up at the fat kid Nolan.

**AMY**

"Thank.. you.. Nolan.."

**NOLAN**

"It's ok, see, his name's Rex."

The fat kid walks up to Amy and starts playing with the dinosaurs hands.

**NOLAN **

"He's the strongest dinosaur there is and can eat up anybody. I never get scared when Rex is around. You see these teeth. *chomp chomp* He's my best friend. Here, you can sleep with him tonight. He's a pretty good watch dog too, so he'll keep the boogey man away."

Amy smiles at Nolan and gets up from her mom's arms, smiles at her, and rushes over to her sleeping bag with Rex in hand and holding Nolan's in the other. Jamie smiles back at Amy and turns to the kids.

**JAMIE**

"Alright everyone, let's go, march. Time for bed. Everyone got on their pjs? Everyone went to the bathroom. Come on, let's go.."

All the kids get back into their sleeping bags and nestle down getting comfy. Some kids have stuffed animals, others have action figures and toys. They all begin to close their eyes. Lightning continues to strike outside. Amy lays on her back in her sleeping bag next to all the kids. The rain is absolutely pouring outside now, beating at the window. Jamie leans down by Amy and kisses her forehead.

**JAMIE**

"You sure you're ok baby? You can sleep in my bed if you want tonight. Here, you can bring Rex."

Jamie begins playing with Rex's hands making dinosaur noises as Amy holds on to him.

**AMY**

"No mom, I'm..I'm ok now. The other kids.."

Lightning strikes again outside and Amy turns her head quickly towards the window. Jamie smiles and softly laughs.

**JAMIE **

"Are you sure Amy? Well, you can always wait till your little friends go to sleep, then just come hop on in, ok? They won't know."

Amy nods her head and smiles up at her mom as she her eyes begin to grow heavy. Jamie leans in and kisses her daughter on the forehead again.

**JAMIE**

"Good night angel...I love you.."

**AMY **

"Night momma..I love you too."

Jamie gets up, walks a few steps, turns back and smiles once more at Amy. Jamie, still smiling, walks and turns the hallway corner. Amy closes her eyes and smiles, breathes in and lets out a deep breath. Just then, lightning strikes again and Amy opens her eyes, wide awake. Amy is now instantly her bedroom bed upstairs instead of downstairs and she is terrified. Amy eyes quickly dart in all directions.

**AMY**

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Lightning strikes again and Amy grabs and lifts her blanket up to her face, only exposing her eyes. Amy's eyes zip back and forward in all directions super scared confused. Amy yells out again.

**AMY**

"MOMMYYY!"

*BAM* A loud sound comes from the door across the room as Amy looks on terrified.*BAM* Amy squeaks and squeals, closes and squeezes her eyes shut tight and begins to pray as she cries terrified.

**AMY**

"Now I lay me..down ta sleep…Now I lay me down.. to sleep."

Amy, still closing her eyes, still praying, hears the door slowly begins to creak open. Amy squeals some more purely terrified, heart pounding, not knowing what to do. The door stops and Amy forces herself to lift one eye open. A little girl with a red ribbon in her hair rolls in on a small red tricycle. Amy slowly opens her other eye and begins to lower the blanket from her face. The little girl smiles at Amy.

**KATHARINE**

"Hi…I'm Katharine...What's your name?"

Amy looks on confused and begins to stop crying as much as she eases up and lowers the blanket more.

**AMY**

"Am..Amyyy.."

Eerie ghost like laughs and giggles of small children fill the air around Katharine as she giggles herself with her hands to her face. Amy lifts the blanket back up.

**KATHARINE**

"What's wrong?"

**AMY**

"I'm sca..scared."

More eerie ghost like laughs and giggles surround Katharine. Amy looks around the room in all directions for who's making the sounds. Amy yells out.

**AMY**

"Who..Who's there!.."

**KATHARINE **(happily)

"It's ok, that's just the other kids. They're my friends."

**AMY**

"Where..Wha..What kids?"

**KATHARINE**

"All kinds of kids! See, silly…"

Katharine begins waving her hand in, calling out to the darkness.

**KATHARINE**

"..Come on…It's ok.."

Four kids appear and fade in out of nowhere in the room, all playing different sorts of games. One jump ropes, two toss a ball to each other, and another just runs around. Katharine gets up off the tricycle and begins to run up to Amy's bed happily and excited with her hand stretched out.

**KATHARINE**

"Come on! Let's play!"

Amy yelps with fear and backs up to the corner end of her bed.

**AMY**

"Nooo! No! Dooon't!"

*BAM* Another loud noise comes out of nowhere. Amy yelps and begins to cry. Katharine and all the kids stop playing and quit what they were doing and slowly turn their heads towards the direction of the sound off to the side of the room.

**AMY**

"Stop!..Go..Go away! GO!.."

All the kids turn from the direction of the sound and slowly look at Amy now. All the kids are blank faced and serious looking. Katharine finally turns from the sound, still smiling, and looks on at Amy.

**KATHARINE**

"Ohhh… that's just my daddy.."

Katharine and all the kids drop what they are doing and begin slowly walking towards Amy on the bed.

**KATHARINE**

"..He's been waiting a loooong time for you."

Katharine creepy giggles with her hands to her face as Amy sits terrified in the corner of her bed. She cries and raises her blanket to her face as the shadows of the kids slowly begin to engulf all around her. Amy cries out.

**AMY**

"MOMMY!MOOMMY!"

Katharine looks around a bit confused. Katharine's smile drops and turns to an evil and serious frown.

**KATHARINE**

"..My Daddy KILLED my Mommy!"

Weird sounds and Freddy's claw scraping sounds surround Katharine now.

**KATHARINE**

"..He's coming Amy! He's coming for you!"

Amy is hysterical, screaming out as the kids shadows almost completely cover her now. Katherine's voice tone grows deeper and more evil like.

**KATHARINE**

"YESSS! Be afraid..little Amyyy."

Katharine lifts her head back, breathing in the fear. Katharine lifts and reaches her hand out to Amy.

**KATHARINE**

"It's time...tell everyone…tell them all.."

Katharine's hand is drawing ever closer to Amy and the shadows almost completely cover her.

**KATHARINE**

"FREDDY'S BACK!"

Freddy's claw and arm burst out of Katharine's raised arm and reaches out for Amy. Amy screams and suddenly wakes up. Amy opens her eyes and quickly sits up in her sleeping bag breathing hard and scared as she looks all around her. The other kids are still fast asleep next to her. Amy, crying, leans over and tries to wake up Nolan next to her on the left. Amy cringes her teeth and then turns and looks down the hallway towards the darkened bathroom. Amy looks around and then tries to wake up the kid sleeping next to her on the right. Amy cringes her teeth again and grabs herself.

**AMY**

"Mooommy…I gotta pee.."

There is nothing but silence. Amy, still holding herself, moans and lays back down. Amy closes her eyes for a second, moans again, then quickly sits back up. She turns and looks at the spooky darkened bathroom. She moans and bounces a bit then cringes her teeth once more. Amy closes her eyes for a second, tenses, and then rockets, taking off full speed down the hallway towards the bathroom. She quickly flicks on the bathroom light. Finally Amy now sits on the toilet humming the "1-2 Freddy's coming for you" song to herself. Amy is zoned out doing her business as she suddenly hears the Freddy's claw scraping sound. Amy's eyes widen and start darting in all directions. Her face is of sheer terror. *BOOM! BOOM!* The loud noise causes Amy to scream and jump up off the toilet seat.

**JAMIE**

"..Amy? Are..are you in there? Are you ok?"

The fear in Amy's face completely drops and disappears to sheer relief.

**AMY**

"MOMMYY!"

Amy flushes the toilet and rushes to the door.

**AMY**

"Mommy I…"

Amy opens the door but no one is there. Amy begins backing up slow and confused.

**AMY**

"Mommy….?"

Amy hears the Freddy's claw sound again behind her and she instantly takes off screaming, running out of the bathroom and down the hallway, straight into her sleeping bag. Amy balls up with her blanket and Rex crying hysterically. Amy slams her hands together and starts saying her prayers over and over.

**AMY**

"Now I..Now I lay me…down to sleep..down to sleep.. Now I lay..me down to sleep..I..pray the lord…"

Without Amy noticing, the pillow right behind her starts expanding up and up. A figure begins to take shape behind her through the pillow. Four claws poke through the pillow's cover and Freddy slowly emerges out. Amy, still unaware, still crying and praying, hears something behind her but she can't look. Frozen in fear, she squeezes her hands and eyes tighter as the tears flow. Freddy begins to extend his arms to his sides and tilts his head back with delight.

**FREDDY**

"AAMMMMYYYY..."

Freddy's arms begin growing, stretching outwards. He tilts his head forward.

**FREDDY**

"AMMYYY…Hahaha"

Freddy's arms continue to grow super long spanning across the whole room now. Amy, terrified, slowly open her eyes and begins to turn her head behind her. Freddy gives off a horrid loud laugh causing Amy to stumble over herself and over the sleeping kid infront of her. Freddy gives off another loud nasty laugh standing still watching Amy trying to flee from him. Soaking in the fear. Freddy begins slowly walking towards her, arms reaching and touching both walls, ripping the drywall as he goes.

**FREDDY**

"1..2..Freddys' comin for you.."

Amy stumbles to the corner and balls up into her knees. Amy has no words, her mouth just hangs open with a silent scream as the tears continue to pour. She forces herself to look up only to see Freddy walking towards her with his arm fully extended touching both walls. Freddy laughs super loud again and then suddenly stops. He screams out.

**FREDDY**

"AMY!"

All goes silent. All that you hear is Amy's loud heart beat over and over. Amy weak and slowly lifts her head and eyes up. Freddy super speeds, arms ripping the walls, instantly there face to face in Amy's face. Amy screams out and wakes up again from her dream. Amy quickly sits up in her sleeping bag, back downstairs next to the kids, and puts her hands on her face. Amy starts crying as suddenly Freddy pounces on top of her out of nowhere. Amy screams and screams in terror, shaking her head side to side, kicking her legs trying to free herself from Freddy. Freddy shoots his hand, palm open, claws fully extended, straight in Amy's face. Everything goes silent as Amy stops struggling from sheer horror. Freddy strokes and plays between Amy's hair with his claws.

**FREDDY**

"Ammmyy.."

Freddy's face turns to a giant grin as he lightly slowly chuckles. Amy's eyes are squeezed shut and tight as she tenses and cries, shaking, trying to hold it all in. Freddy's claws moves to her face, sliding down, cutting her cheeks, drawing blood and slowly chuckling as he goes. Amy gasps with pain, still keeping her eyes shut tight.

**FREDDY**

"Look at me…"

Amy squeals, shakes her head no, eyes still shut. Freddy, angered, slams both hands down at the sides of Amy's head with extreme force.

**FREDDY**

"LOOK AT ME!"

Amy jumps from freight, eyes still closed as her mouth hangs open and silently screams.

**AMY**

"Please…"

**FREDDY**

"Oooopen up…"

Freddy holds Amy's chin with his left hand and raises his claws to her eye lid. She tries to shake her head free but it's no good. With two claws, he opens her eyelid up. Amy yelps in terror.

**AMY**

"Nooo..please.."

**FREDDY**

"Awww..There we gooo.."

Amy slowly opens her eyes as Freddy lifts his claw from her face. Amy blinks and shakes as her mouth and teeth chatters from fright. Freddy puts his left hand on her head, stroking her hair back as he looks on blank faced. Amy swallows.

**AMY**

"Wh..Who are you…why.."

**FREDDY**

"Well now..."

Freddy's claw hand moves down her body to her feet as he nods his head.

**FREDDY**

"..I think you know who I am.. hahaha"

His claw begins running up her leg starting at her ankle, cutting her leg as he goes.

**FREDDY**

"..You see..this..this is my favorite part..little girl.."

Freddy chuckles as his claw lifts up the bottom part of her nightgown, sliding up, cutting, making his way towards her pussy. Freddy flicks his tongue all crazy through two claws all in Amy's face as he goes. Amy can do nothing but cry.

**AMY**

"S..top…no more…please..god"

Two claws run up and down her panties, rubbing and scratching the sides of her pussy. Amy shrieks and gasps in pain and dread as she begins to pee in her pants. She can't take it anymore and tries struggling and jumping up. Freddy instantly and forcibly grabs Amy's neck with his left head slamming her down. Freddy looks up to the ceiling breathing in deep.

**FREDDY**

"NOW! CALL TO HIM! ..BEG FOR HIM TO HELP!"

**AMY**

"..pleaseee..god.."

**FREDDY**

"SCREAM OUT TO THAT COCK SUCKER!"

Amy screams out with all she has.

**AMY**

"STOP..HIM..JESU.."

Freddy shoves his face inches away from Amy's face. Freddy is more demon looking now and his voice is more deeper and evil.

**FREDDY**

"_Jesus aint comin for you, little girl_.."

Amy is speechless, her head shakes as her eyes bug out wide from what she just heard.

**FREDDY**

"_Time to go to hell_"

Suddenly, without warning, Freddy rams his claws into Amy's pussy. Amy eyes shoot open (in the real world) and she begins screaming. Freddy, over and over, continues to slam his claws in and out, stabbing, cutting into Amy's pussy. Freddy howls with uncontrollable laughter. Amy(in the real world) spits out blood as all the children around her begin to wake up and start screaming from the sight of Amy screaming and bleeding out everywhere from her pooter. Freddy continues laughing and stabbing over and over again. Amy's pussy is all ripped up and mangled now as chucks are shredded, flying everywhere. Jamie runs into the room with her robe on and turns the lights on. Jamie's face drops to a pale dead white as she finally sees what's happening to Amy and starts screaming with her hands to her face.

**JAMIE**

"AMYYY!"

**FREDDY**

"_Give Daddy a taste… Hahahaha_"

Freddy lifts Amy up with his left hand high into the air. Jamie rushes in, about to grab Amy, when Amy's body is lifted in the air infront of everyone. Jamie and all the kids are shocked and stunned at the sight of Amy floating in the air. Jamie screams and reaches her hand out as Amy reaches out hers for her mother.

**JAMIE**

"AMYYY…"

**FREDDY**

"_NOW DIEEE_!"

Freddy, still holding Amy in the air, stabs into Amy's pussy a final time. He pulls his claw out(slow-mo) as blood erupts out. It's a blood geyser fountain, pouring out and all over Freddy and all over his face. Blood shoots and pours out of the floating body and all over the kids and Jamie. Freddy rinses his head back and forward, side to side in the blood shower as blood over fills and out of his mouth everywhere. The children scream in terror as Jamie trips and slips, fighting and crawling her way to get to her daughter. Jamie holds her hand out again as does Amy, desperately reaching for each other. Amy cant and gives up as her head and hand drops and goes dead.

**JAMIE**

"AMYYY!"

Freddy cocks back and tosses Amy's body off to the side. Amy's body is thrown sideways and smashes and knocks over three or four kids. Jamie grabs her hair with both hands pulling it out and screams in pure horror.

**JAMIE**

"NNOOO!"

Freddy grabs and squeezes his sides, sucking in Amy's soul. Zoom in extreme close-up into Freddy's eyes. Random fast flashes and images of Michael Myers throughout all his films, clips of little Jamie from part four and five, and the image of the mark of Thorn. Zoom out of close-up shot of Freddy's eyes.

**FREDDY**

"Ohhh…There is another…"

Freddy grins and starts laughing uncontrollably as he spins and disappears.

**INT-BASEMENT-NIGHT**

Michael Myers sits on an old busted chair in the basement of the old Myers house in Haddonfield. He sits slouched over, weak, almost dead like with his long hair covering his face. His mask and butcher knife lays on the floor next to his chair. There's a tombstone of his sister, Judith Myers, all the way in the back of the basement old and dirty. Suddenly, Freddy's laugh, which starts off soft, but grows louder and louder until it's almost screamed in Michael's face. Fast zoom in close-up shot into Michael's eyes. Freddy continues his laugh as he holds Amy by her head as her feet dangle and flail in the air. Freddy bows his head a bit as he removes his hat and puts it back.

**FREDDY**

"WAKE UP..little Mikey!..(chuckles) Ah..So you're the little fucker with Thorn's Mark…HA!"

Michael tries jumping out of his chair to lunge at Freddy, but suddenly, Freddy raises one claw, sending chains everywhere to pin him back to the chair. Freddy shifts his claw side to side.

**FREDDY**

"Ah uhh…Slow it down killer."

Michael tries struggling to free himself but it's no good. Freddy's face turns into his demon form.

**FREDDY**

"_I SAID STOP_!"

Freddy (in his evil demon form) instantly dashes and zips over to Michael with his claws drawn right in his face, ready to stab and kill him. He stops himself and pulls his claws back.

**FREDDY**

"Ya..You're just like that Crystal Lake pussy..My OTHER lapdog..."

Michael's eyes turn and look fiercely at Freddy's. Freddy grabs Michael's face with one hand and shakes and turns it straight at him.

**FREDDY**

"Now listen! You fuckin retard!..You see this bitch!.."

Freddy lifts up Amy by her head with his other hand and shoves her by his face.

**FREDDY**

"I just gutted this little piggy…Just like I'm gonna do to her little whore mother…And do you know whooo this is?"

Michael says nothing but stares at Freddy as Freddy tilts his head somewhat confused.

**FREDDY**

"NOOO?"

Freddy grins and twitches his claw at Michael. Michael shoots his head back as flashes of little Jamie from Halloween 4 and 5 and images of her and her daughter Amy flood his mind. Michael snaps out of the trance and tilts his head forward extremely weak. Amy is gone now, Freddy holds out his hand, palm up, as he holds a bright white-ish blue orb of light in it.

**FREDDY**

"Little Amy's soul is mine!.."

Freddy slams his hand shut tight and the orb light disappears. Freddy(demon form) turns and points at Michael in anger.

**FREDDY**

"_I KNOW YOU NEED THE OTHER..AND HER MOTHERS' NEXT_!...unless…"

Freddy chuckles. Michael eyes burn with hatred as he stares unblinking back at Freddy struggling to free himself.

**FREDDY**

"…unless..you get me what I want….something I..need.."

Freddy looks up and around the room, almost sensing a presence.

**FREDDY**

"I felt…something…THEY..are telling me..I need this.."

Freddy looks down back towards Michael.

**FREDDY**

"..The dream demons…they make me.…well..Me."

Freddy puts his hat back on.

**FREDDY**

"You will find a witch...She has..something…Something I want..Something I need. ..AND YOU'RE GONNA GET THEM!..YOU GOT THAT!"

Michael looks on silent and still.

**FREDDY**

"…Now pick up your fuckin Shatner mask…We have work to do."

Freddy turns to leave but then stops and turns back around towards Michael.

**FREDDY**

"Oh…Happy Halloween."

Freddy laughs out loud uncontrollably and then disappears. The chains unravel and release Michael from the chair. Michael opens his eyes and leaps out of the chair. Michael is in a rage as he rampages and tears up the basement. He smashes down walls and breaks everything in sight in his fit of rage. He stops, stands there(his back to the camera) huffing and puffing, holding all his anger in as he slowly puts his mask on and then quickly turns his head at the camera revealing his face.

**EXT-GRAVEYARD-DAY**

Springwood Cemetery. It's a small funeral service for Amy, due to they are somewhat new to the town of Springwood. A guest list of about 10 sit on chairs as a priest reads from the bible over a small casket surrounded by flowers.

**PRIEST**

"..Amy Lloyd...was talking from us..and into god's good grace..far..far before her time. ..But we should not mourn..We should not despair..No..for little Amy..now rest..and resides in the glory and the light..of the kingdom of heaven…

Jamie sits in the center of the group. She wears a black hat with dark black sunglasses, stone faced and unmoving..just as dead and lifeless as the bodies amongst the dead. Her face runs with the smears of wet mascara. Kevin, her boyfriend, sits on her left as April, Jamie's bestfriend, sits on her right. The priest continues to read from the bible as Jamie's attention drifts off to the side. Jamie squints her eyes through her sunglasses as she sees 3 little girls jump roping(slow-mo) singing the 1..2..Freddy's coming for you song. Jamie, confused, takes her sunglasses off and looks around her at the people sitting next to her. Everyone is blank faced, just staring off unblinking and hypnotized. The priest begins talking again weird, saying crazy horrible things.

**PRIEST**

"So as we lay little Amy to rest...May her soul be endlessly feasted on..by the creatures of darkness. Forever in pain..Forever in torment. May she never find peace..of the warm glowing light..of our lord Jesus Christ…"

Jamie looks at the priest with disgust and confusion, then, turns back to where the little girls were jump roping. As Jamie turns, her face drops as her mouth hangs wide open shaking with fear. Michael Myers stands in their place, butcher knife in hand. Jamie screams and falls backwards, tumbling over herself as everyone else remains still and unmoving. She turns her head back towards Michael as she flees backwards. Michael raises his hand, but instead of his it's Freddy's claw. With his arm raised, Michael zips and races, floating on the air, inches from the ground, super speeding towards Jamie. Jamie screams uncontrollably and falls out of her chair as the priest stops talking and the people around her begin to help her up.

**JAMIE**

"I'm..I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please..I'm ok."

**KEVIN**

"Jamie..Hey..Hey are you ok?.."

**JAMIE**

"Kevin please..I'm..I'm fine..ok."

Kevin looks on confused as he turns to April and then back to Jamie. April bends down and begins to help and lift Jamie up.

**JAMIE**

"I'm fine..April..really."

**APRIL**

"Jamie…You fell outta your chair screaming..."

April looks at Jamie with a confused look as Jamie shakes her head and starts crying.

**JAMIE**

"It's just hard…ok..I..I..don't know what to do...What..What I'm doing…. Oh God! My..My Amy..my little girl…"

April hugs Jamie tight and rocks back and forth with her.

**APRIL**

"Oh..Baby I know…I know..I know..We'll …We'll get through this..ok…I promise..We'll..Everything will be fine.."

She loosens her hug and they look at each other. Jamie wipes the tears from her face and nods.

**JAMIE**

"Yeah…Yeah.."

They get up and sit back in their seats and continue the service.

**PRIEST**

"..Ashes to ashes…Dust to dust…Amen.."

They lower the casket into the ground. Jamie stands over the hole crying.

**JAMIE**

"..Bye baby…"

Jamie cries as she tosses a red rose into where the casket is. The rose falls and hits the casket(camera). Fade to black.

**INT-HOUSE-DAY**

**ASH**

"Alrighty…So here it is. This book..This..Necronomicon..Samarian..nightmare shit ok.. It's..It's the goddamn book of the dead alright…I've..I've been possessed.. twice…twice cause of it..Had to rekill my girlfriend..Linda..Chopped my own goddamn hand off..lovely right..Ya lovely..Sucked into some sorta..blackhole thing then shat out in ancient retard land with an army of the undead waitin for me..Uhh man..had to rekill another girlfriend..I..I forgot her name..but then she came back though..so you know..it was alright…I became king..yep king...Me..which was cool and all. Jeeez...shat back into my own time and then bounced all over this dimension and the next…Fuckin superhero zombies… But I can tell you one thing though sweet checks, I...

*SMACK* Elvira smacks Ash in the face.

**ELVIRA **

"Listen buster! I told you, I told you about that! Stop starin at my tits and don't call me sweet checks!"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ASH**

"Jesus! Alright alright.. Christ lady! Lay off the money maker will ya. ("This crazy broad just done smacked me")"—inner monolog

Gaunk growls as Ash backs up a bit.

**ASH**

"So you gonna tell me how the hell did I got here anyways or what sister?"

Ash rubs his sore face as he looks and glances down at Elvira's tits again.

**ASH**

"("Holy shit!")"

Elvira reaches down, slowly looks up with an oops kinda look on her face and raises a book. The Necronomicon.

**ASH**

"Don't! Wha..What did I just tell you! The book…That book..brings..demons! You got that! You know what demons are! Yeah! They come! Just..Just by being by it crazy shit happens."

**ELVIRA**

"Whoa whoa whoa relax there psycho path…Oh ya.. Then..Then why did you come..huh…?"

Elvira's eyes widen as her mouth hangs open.

**ELVIRA**

"..Are you a demon…?"

Gaunk tilts his head as if he wants to know the answer too.

**ASH**

"What!? Seriously!?..Do I..Do I look like a demon?

Elvira and Gaunk look down at Ash's chainsaw hand and raise their eyebrow. Ash chuckles.

**ASH**

"("Bitch..") Alright..Ya..You..You really don't wanna know lady."

Ash quickly twists and unhinges his chainsaw off, places it on the floor, grabs and clicks in his metal hand and looks back up at Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"Groovy"

Elvira scoots in noticeably closer to Ash. She licks her lips and flares her eyes out as she tries her best to move in sexy and slow sticking out her chest.

**ELVIRA**

"..There isn't anymore..(looks down) appendages..that uhh…you need to…screw.. ..in..is there?"

Ash raises one eyebrow, looks down at his junk, and then back up to Elvira. As soon as he looks up, Elvira is there, right in his face moving closer and closer as Ash backs up.

**ASH**

"("Holy shit!")"

**ELVIRA**

"You know…I never been with a demon before...We could.."

Ash yells in her face.

**ASH**

"I'M NOT A DEMON!"

Elvira has an annoyed look on her face as takes a step back.

**ELVIRA**

"Ok alright…Uh..Well in case you didn't notice..buddy..You really look and smell like hell bent over takin it up the caboose..Ya..It's terrible.."

Ash looks at her confused.

**ELVIRA**

"..Seriously..? When's the last time to looked in a mirror?"

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

**ELVIRA**

"Uwww, good idea Gaunk."

**ASH**

"What? ...You can understand that mutt?...What'd he say?"

Elvira looks at Ash annoyed.

**ELVIRA**

"First off, he's not a mutt..ok…Secondly..alright he might be a mutt but.. this little guy's is my devoted protector mutt. (puts her hand to the side of her face) He might run chicken shit sometimes and poop all over the floor and sometime eat it, but he's still my little man. Right gaunk?"

**ASH**

"("blah blah blah..What am I even doing here?")"

Gaunk growls.

**ELVIRA**

"Shut up Gaunk."

Gaunk turns and runs out of the room. Ash raises his eyebrow as he looks at Elvira.

**ASH**

"…Riight…So uhh.. Why don't you show me exactly where you found the book anddd..and we can go from there…you know..Start planning out how…or what I'm supposed to do here..There's always something..We need ta.. get this show on the road..and uhh.."

**ELVIRA**

"Oh..Ya...it's uh..it's right upstairs in the attic… But before that…Ash.."

Elvira moves in close right next to Ash, face to face, as she sticks her chest out a bit as they both stare at each other.

**EVIRA**

"..You smell like shit..really, It's bad.. It's like..It's like..have you seen Danny Devito as The Penguin from Batman? Ya.. it's like you smell like The Penguin's ass crack bubbling over.. it's that bad..horrifying...mortifying even."

**ASH**

"("Fuck you") Ok I got I got it! It's bad…I get it. What then..Where should I.."

Elvira shakes her head.

**ELVIRA**

"No..No, you're gonna take a bath. I aint goin nowhere or gonna do you anywhere until you do.. It's bubble bath time."

Ash awkwardly laughs because he knows it true, stops, sniffs down by his shirt and winces from the smell. Elvira smiles back.

**ASH**

"Alright alright..come on..let's get..let's get this over with…lead the way… ("Crazy big boob dog lady..")"

Elvira smiles, pats and fixes her hair, and leads Ash with one finger.

**ELVIRA**

"..This way handsome."

**EXT-STREET-DUSK**

("Mr. Sandman" plays in the background)(Haddonfield, October 31) The sun is setting in a small suburb town. The trees sway in the wind as we pan down from them seeing trick or treaters in the distance. Some are walking on the sidewalk, some running through the grass, all are just going about their routine Halloween business. We continue to pan down to the left as we finally see and uncover in the distance corner, Michael Myers stabbing a man to death with 2 trick or treaters dead on the ground next to them in pool of blood. Fast zoom from the distant trees all the way up to Michael. (Fast and heavy metal music) We go into Michael's POV with the mask on. Michael continues to stab the man in the chest 3 or 4 times then tosses him to the side. Michael continues to power walk, scanning side to side around him. Michael moves aside the brush in his way to uncover an old woman in a night gown watering her plants and flowers. The old woman looks up at him with her mouth hanging open in shock. Her dog begins to bark as Michael steps in and quickly slits her throat wide open. She drops to the ground and Michael continues on power walking through the yard. The dog follows and continues to bark at him as Michael scans around him. Michael makes his way to the sidewalk that's cover by thick brush. He hears kids running down the sidewalk as he stops still, statue like, and lets them pass. The dog continues to bark as the kids run pass him as they don't notice him standing still there. Michael looks down at the dog, turns his head to the side to where the kids went down the sidewalk, and then back down to the dog still barking at him. Without hesitation, Michael steps and stomps on the dog, instantly splattering him all over the ground into nothing. Michael continues on, power walking down the sidewalk until he comes to the corner block. Just as Michael reaches the corner, a couple, dressed up in costumes, turn into the corner at the same time. They smile, as Michael without hesitation, begins stabbing the man in the face and grabs the woman by the throat, squeezing and crushing it. Michael looks down finally noticing a little boy dressed in the same costume as him holding a small orange pumpkin candy bucket. Michael lets go of the crushed woman's throat and tilts his head quizzically as he looks on at the boy. The little boy is frozen in fear as he slowly turns his head from Michael to his dead parents now laying on the ground then back to Michael. The little boy drops his bucket, shaking uncontrollably, and begins to pee his pants. Michael reaches his hand out for the boy as a high pitch shriek rings out. Fade to black.

**INT-HOUSE-DUSK**

Jamie sits at a table stirring her coffee with a dark blank emotionless face, staring off, zoning. Kevin gets up from the chair on the opposite side of the table from her, grabs his jacket, and turns and checks the clock on the wall. (6:00pm.) Kevin draws a deep breath and looks at Jamie.

**KEVIN**

"..Hey I'm gonna get outta here…ok?"

Kevin looks at Jamie but she is still emotionless, unmoving.

**KEVIN**

"..A couple of guys from work are uhh..are meetin me up at the..at that one place.."

Jamie, still staring off, says nothing. She stops stirring her coffee.

**KEVIN**

"..Ya so umm…I'm gonna get up outta here."

Jamie snaps out of her daze and finally looks up at Kevin.

**JAMIE**

"Ya…Ya go ahead..I.. ..I still got a lot of stuff to do…I still have to…pack all of…uhh..all of Amy's things and…"

Jamie stares off again and goes silent. Kevin shakes his head and walks towards Jamie and takes a knee.

**KEVIN**

"It'll be ok…It's..It's just gonna take some time...you know.."

Kevin leans in and tries to kiss Jamie. Jamie pushes her head back and turns away. Kevin sits there for a moment, not knowing what to do, and then stands up.

**KEVIN**

"Ya…ok…So..So I'm gonna head out..then...I guess.."

Jamie says nothing and starts stirring her coffee again. Kevin raises his eyebrow and mouths the words "OK" under his breath and then heads out the door. The door shuts with a medium loud slam as Jamie stops stirring her coffee. She sits there motionless for a moment then pushes and throws the coffee off the table and starts crying uncontrollably with her hands covering her face. Her arms give out as she slides laying on the table and continues in her sorrow. Slow dolly zoom out.

**INT-HOUSE-DUSK**

Ash opens a door and steps out of the bathroom, shirtless, rubbing and drying his hair with a towel. Elvira is there waiting for him as she looks on at his shirtless chest and licks her lips. Ash raises his eyebrow with a confused look.

**ASH**

"Uhh…Hi.."

Elvira looks on happily.

**ELVIRA**

"Hi…Better?"

Ash still looks on confused as he walks out.

**ASH**

"..Much…thanks..So uhh..Hey..I wanted to say..you know..sorry..and all..I.. I..didn't mean to scream and whatnot at ya earlier."

Elvira looks on almost glowing, her eyes widen and mouth hangs open a bit, soaking in everything Ash is saying to her. She's in love. Ash turns and begins to speak.

**ASH**

"…It's just..interdimensional traveling, Superhero zombies tryin to eat me, and now I got this beautiful…"

Elvira's eyes widen more with wonder and awe.

**ASH**

"..Beautiful..situation ahead of me..I have to do things different this time…I must..I can feel it.."

Ash walks a bit then stops and turns away from her.

**ELVIRA**

"Ash..it's alri.."

**ASH**

"Death…follows me..Elvira…I've been chosen..chosen by god or..gods or who knows…But what I do know is… no one lives long when they're with me..no one…and in the end..I am always alone…Always.."

Elvira walks up to Ash holding the book. Ash turns and looks down as Elvira turns to the page which summoned him.

**ELVIRA**

"..This is what brought you here..I..I read the words..and then you came.."

Ash looks stunned and confused as he looks at the page. He sees everyone on the page included himself and Elvira in his arms. Ash looks back up to Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"..The pages were blank before..you know…They uh..They appeared when I was rubbing the page...Rubbin..your picture actually..weird huh…I..uh..didn't think it was me on the page either you know but uh..of course..you can see my little dog there..Gaunk… Kinda hard to miss the pink mohawk and all, right."

Ash looks into Elvira's eyes and then back down to the book.

**ASH**

"I..I have no idea who any of these people are…They don't look like deadites or.. or anything to me but..you never know..("..They could be deadites..")"

Elvira looks puzzled.

**ELVIRA**

"Deadites..?"

Ash shrugs off the question as he continues looking at the book.

**ASH**

"..Deadites..Ya..They're..They're demon things that this book here summons..Even could turn all your friends into them too...like mine did...Had to kill all of them… Hold on a sec.."

Ash looks closer at the boney dagger in his hand in the picture.

**ASH**

"..That's..That's the Kandarian dagger…What's..Why is it.."

Elvira chuckles a bit.

**ELVIRA**

"..Oh..ya..I just seen that bad boy upstairs in the treasure chest where I found your book…things pretty huge…not like.. I can't handle.. huge things or.."

Ash looks deeply at his picture with Elvira in his arms.

**ASH**

"..Maybe this time…will be different.."

Ash composes his self and looks up at Elvira.

**ASH**

"..So uh..where did you say you found this book…The..The attic right? Wanna.. check it out?("Alright..What are you gonna do Ash..What's the game plan huh..")"

Ash starts walking towards the stairs heading for the attic leaving Elvira behind. Elvira waits a moment then follows with a confused and an annoyed look.

**ELVIRA **

"Ya…sure…let's do it…I wish"

Ash and Elvira creak open the old trunk upstairs and peer inside. Ash raises his eyebrow.

**ASH**

"..The Necronomicon…THEE book of the dead...was sittin in this old chest…really?"

Elvira chuckles.

**ASH**

"("no shit..")"

**ELVIRA**

"Trust me, you don't wanna knoww what I had to do to get this bad boy open… Jeez luise…and when I did..this..this..uhh nevermind."

**ASH**

"("Ya..I'm sure I have an idea of what you did")"

Ash begins digging through the chest. Almost instantly he comes across the Kandarian dagger. Ash looks on it amazed and in awe.

**ASH**

"Boo-Ya!"

Elvira looks on confused.

**ELVIRA**

"..I don't get it…What's with the Jack Skeleton knife?"

Ash shakes his head as he stares into the dagger.

**ASH**

"..I don't..really know…No one knows..actually…But this thing has been following me this whole time along side that book…Something maybe…"

Ash puts the dagger down next to him and turns his attention back to the chest. He begins shifting and flipping through the items and then comes across a packet filled with photos, letters, and drawings.

**ASH**

"Alrighty…Check this out."

Ash opens the packet and begins to go through it.

**ASH**

"Doctor notes..One Dr. Chanard..("..Never heard of him") patient notes on..Kirsty Cotton..("She's quite the looker...but obviously a psychopath") How about this General guy..Looks like world war two or something..("Man, there's nothing in here..we're wasting our..")"

**ELVIRA**

"No..I never heard of any of these people..But I seen those before.."

**ASH**

"("Huh")"

The last two pages in the packet contains two hand drawn charcoal pictures, one of Pinhead and the other of the box. Ash looks anxiously at Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"..Welll…The crazy S&M super freak..I know I seen him in the book on that one page... I believe you are supposed to fight that bad boy…or so says the all powerful book of the dead.. and the other…"

Elvira bites her lip a bit and looks away, almost embarrassed.

**ELVIRA**

"..Well I kinda..have..that box downstairs…I was gonna sell it alright! It's like solid gold! I don't really make a whole lot of money doing palm readings you know."

**ASH**

"("Palm readings?..")What! Th..Th..The fate of the world might rest in that box!("Woow, super cliché there Ashy boy")"

Elvira waves her hands in her defense.

**ELVIRA**

"Wait wait, I said I got it down stairs…It's ok, don't..don't spaze out alright."

Ash grabs the packet of photos and drawings and begins to rush out. Elvira stops him.

**ASH**

"..Alright..that..that patient sheet says that.. Ms. Kirsty Cotton was released 5 years ago from the Chanard Institute. She doesn't live to far from here either..Maybe only a few hours at most.. I'm gonna grab the box and head over there…I'm pretty sure she can tell us something we don't know…or at least be able to.."

Elvira runs up, grabs Ash, and spins him around. Elvira looks deeply into his eyes, almost tearing.

**ELVIRA**

"Ash..I..I know you kinda..just fell into my life and all..well..maybe just fell into this dimension, but..but I know I feel…something. And..And it's not just that drawing..you know..of us but…"

Elvira and Ash continue to share at each other for a moment.

**ELVIRA**

"..You don't feel it?"

Ash doesn't know what to say or do. He grabs Elvira hands and brings them in close.

**ASH**

"..Listen darling…you really don't want..to get involved with a guy like me. I'm..I'm bad news alright. Look at you..You're so beautiful..You're so…"

Ash stares into Elvira eyes as she looks up and yearns for him. Desires him. They lean in slowly for a passionate kiss. Their lips tremble an inch away from each other as Elvira suddenly turns her head at the last second.

**ELVIRA**

"Wait..I..I want you to know something…If something does happens…and you don't make it back..you know..alive..I want you to know..I'll…I will find someone new.."

Ash raises his eyebrow with a confused look.

**ASH**

"("seriously..")"

**ELVIRA**

"Nah I'm just joshin ya…No but seriously, I'm gonna find someone ne..."

Ash cuts her off and grabs her, tilting her backwards. Ash Strokes and runs his hand through her hair.

**ASH **

"("wow, it is real") Give me some sugar baby"

Ash leans in and kisses Elvira. They kiss for a few seconds before Elvira stops.

**ELVIRA**

"Wait..Wait..I..I gotta tell you something else.. about me…I'm kinda…Well I'm sorta…A witch."

**ASH**

"("The fuck outta here") You're..A witch?..Like aa..aa witch witch..Alright.. ..prove it then sweetheart.."

Elvira smiles with an almost sinister grin and backs up a bit.

**ELVIRA**

"Weelll…There was this one spell I sorta just..conjured up.."

Elvira, still smiling, raises and points her ruby red ring towards Ash. Ash lifts his hands, as if to defend his self.

**ASH**

"Whoa whoa whoa…I..I was only kidding now…let's..let's not be so h.."

Elvira, still smiling, licks her lips, and sticks and bites her tongue as she lowers her aim to Ash's junk.

**ELVIRA**

"COCKIS MAXIMIS!"

Elvira's ring glows red and a loud whishing sound shoots from it. Ash screams out.

**ASH**

"("OHH SHITT!")"

Ash looks down at his junk as he feels a crazy sensation going on down there. Right before his eyes, his package grows bigger and bigger as his pants expand out and out, almost balloon like. Ash's face is of hysteria, panic, and confusion. Elvira rushes in, grabs Ash by the shoulder, and yanks him down to the ground. As Elvira goes down, she turns to the camera and smiles and winks as she blows out the candle.

**INT-HOUSE-NIGHT**

The phone rings loudly. Jamie jumps up from her deep sleep laying on the table. Jamie rubs strokes her hair back as she wakes up with a yawn. The phone rings again and she sleepily answers it.

**JAMIE**

"Hel..Hello.."

Jamie suddenly hears Freddy's claw scratching sounds and her daughter Amy yelling out "Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" through the phone.

**FREDDY**

"Does mommy taste as good?"

The phone sticks out this tongue out licks all inside Jamie's mouth. Jamie screams and tosses the phone. The phone rings and Jamie wakes back up, laying on the table again. She looks and smacks the ringing phone off the table as it breaks and shatters on the floor. She stares off at the busted phone with confusion and terror.

Jamie's cell phone rings and she jumps. She reaches in her shirt pocket and looks at it, contemplating whether or not to answer it. She clicks the button and slowly brings the phone to her ear.

**JAMIE**

"..Hel..Hello..?"

**APRIL**

"Jamie hey..how..how you doin?..You..You doin ok sweetie..?"

Jamie relaxes and sounds relieved.

**JAMIE**

"April! Hey..ya..ya I'm fine I uh..I just dozed off for a while I guess. I uh.."

**APRIL**

"..Hey we're still on for tonight right?..I..um..I just finished up straightening up over here so we're all good..to..go….You're still coming right?"

**JAMIE**

"Ya..Ya umm…You know, let me..let me take a quick bath and..Ya..I'll..I'll be right over..ok?"

**APRIL**

"Ya..sure..sure...umm..Go ahead sweetie..uhh..I'll be here sooo…Jamie.. are you sure you're ok? You sound..kinda…"

**JAMIE**

"April I'm fine!"

Jamie's lip begins to tremble and shake as she desperately tries to hold in her tears.

**JAMIE**

"I'll..I'll be over soon…bye."

Jamie hangs up the phones. She takes a deep breath and runs her hands, pulling her hair back, and walks away. Jamie walks over to a filled bathtub, drops her robe to her feet, and slides into the bathtub. Jamie's dry hair is in a bun as she runs a wet rag up and down her leg and then places it on her face covering her eyes. She shifts her body in the water to get comfy and then lets out a deep breath of relief as she settles in finally feeling relaxed. She lays silent, pulling her knees up, and rests for a moment as suddenly something stirs in the water down by her feet. Unnoticed by Jamie, Freddy's claw glove emerges, claws up, out of the water and right between her legs. The claws shift and move up and down as it inches closer and closer to Jamie's pooter. Jamie continues not to notice with her eyes covered by the rag. Freddy's claw cocks back and lowers its' self, ready to pounce. Suddenly, right before it can shoot out of the water, it stops its' self and disappears into the water as the Jamie's cell phone rings and wakes her up. Jamie pulls the rag off her face, turns, grabs her phone and answers it.

**JAMIE**

"Yes..Hello?"

**APRIL**

"Jamie hey..uhh..It's April..uhh Do you…You're not bringing Kevin with you..are ya?..Cause I know you really like'em and all but something tells me.."

Jamie laughs and smiles.

**JAMIE**

"No..April, Kevin…Kevin's..God..I really don't know anymore..actually..about Kevin..He's.."

**APRIL**

"Good cause I can sense these things and I am totally getting this..negative aura from him..like these gloomy don't bring me down kinda vibes…and.."

Jamie laughs and smiles again.

**JAMIE**

"April April…You know, I really do love these little supernatural conversations and all but.."

**APRIL**

"No Jamie..I'm totally serious about this stuff..I've been readin my tarot and.."

**JAMIE**

"April please please..I'll be over in like 20 minutes ok..Then you can tell me all about what the ancient spirits foresee for me..But just..just let me finish up here."

**APRIL**

"Alright Jamie, that's fine..But I really wish you didn't mock the spirit realm..Bad things can happen you know..

Jamie's face turns serious.

**JAMIE**

"..You have no idea of the things I seen…"

Jamie sees flashes of her daughter bloody Amy floating in the air with her hand extended out reaching for her.

**APRIL**

"What?"

**JAMIE**

"I'll see you in a bit alright."

**APRIL**

"Alright Jamie..Hurry your fatass up girl."

They hang up and Jamie throws the rag back on her face.

**JAMIE**

"5 more minutes.."

Jamie slips back into relaxation and raises her knees again. Soon the water stirs again by her feet as Freddy's claw penetrates the water's surface. Freddy flicks his claw blades straight and stiff, in full attention as suddenly 8 more clawed Freddy gloved hands burst out of the water at Jamie. The rag falls off of Jamie's face as she sees 9 clawed Freddy hands coming right at her. The main claw in the middle scratches and digs it's claws down intoJamie's arm. Jamie screams and tumbles out of the bathtub onto the ground bleeding. Jamie, gasping in terror turns quickly turns to the tub but sees nothing but the disturbed shaking water. She shakes her head in disbelief and starts crying as she sees her arm bleeding. Jamie grabs her face in agony and screams out then balls up in the fetus postion on the floor and continues to cry out naked.

**INT-HOUSE-NIGHT**

Ash quickly sits up breathing hard and heavy. His hair is ravaged and his chest is all scratched up.

**ASH**

"("..Oh my god..Holy shit..That was..That was..")"

Elvira's hands creep in, sliding down from behind him, grabbing his chest.

**ELVIRA**

"..Don't tell me you're done already…chosen one."

Elvira lays and rests her head on Ash's shoulder.

**ASH**

"..Listen..I would love to..you know..give it the old..hee-hoe again but really..We really gotta…"

Elvira smiles and yanks him backwards. Ash's arms flail in the air. Fade to black. Ash quickly sits up again. His hair is even more ravaged than before and the cuts and scratches on his chest has doubled as lipstick is smeared across his face. Ash shakes his sex trance off.

**ASH**

"("Holy fuck! I can't..I can't feel my legs..Where am I..Who am I..")

Ash continues to try and catch his breath. Elvira creeps in and slides her hands on his shoulders again.

**ASH**

"("DEAR GOD NO MORE!") No wait! We gotta.."

**ELVIRA**

"Ohh loverboyyy..*giggles*"

Elvira yanks him back again. Fade to black. Ash quickly sits up again breathing heavy and hard, trying to catch his breath. Ash shakes off the sex trance once more, realizing he has a red ball mouth gag in his mouth and he is wearing Elvira's black bra. Ash rips them off and finally yells out.

**ASH**

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT NO MORE! I can't take it! ("..My dick..My dick's gonna fall off..")"

Elvira leans in with an annoyed look on her face.

**ELVIRA**

"Jeez..Come on Ash. What's with the crazy rush anyways big guy? Huh?..What, is the world gonna end and we'll all gonna be doomed to eternal torment or something?"

Ash looks up fierce, determined. Ash pulls his shoe strings tight, clicks his metal hand on, slicks his hair back with a quick twist of his bangs, and finally zips up his zipper fully dressed. Ash nods as his looks on at Elvira.

**ASH**

"Maybe…By god just maybe…Now….I'm gonna need to borrow your car."

Ash turns the key and starts Elvira's car up. Black smoke shoots out the exhaust next to a barbwire license plate reading "KICKASS" on it. Ash sticks his hand out the window and smacks the side of the door as Elvira stands outside next to the car.

**ASH**

"Wow..This is one beefy bitch.("Aww man I miss my 78")"

**ELVIRA**

"..Please take good care of her..My last one..Well, let's just say that pussy will never be purring again.."

**ASH**

"..Listen, I'm gonna find out everything this Cotton girl knows, about the box, about the book..about everything…Hopefully even leading us to a way to end all of this..I'm..I'm trusting you with the book Elvira.."

Elvira holds up the book up close to her chest.

**ELVIRA**

"Ya ya don't worry. The book's safe with me..I'll..I'll be back at my shop too..ok? So don't forget..and..and don't be late..ok..please..?

Elvira looks down for a second and then back up to Ash almost tearing.

**ELVIRA**

"..and Ash..if..if anything should happen.."

**ASH**

"..Hey..chin up kid…I've been doin this for a long time…Deadites..Demons… Nothing can keep the Ash Man down…nothing.."

Elvira looks down at the ground as Ash lifts her chin up by his finger and stares into her eyes.

**ASH**

"..Nothing…I'll be back as soon as I learn anything."

Ash and Elvira continue to stare at each other for a moment as Ash turns forward and reeves up the car holding onto a chain link steering wheel.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ash…"

Ash turns to Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"..I love you…"

Ash gently smiles and nods.

**ASH**

"..I know.."

Ash turns back forward and looks into is rear view mirror at his self.

**ASH**

"("..maybe this time..will be different..")"

Ash floors it peeling out, taking off down the street leaving Elvira standing there alongside the road holding the book up near her chest, staring off into the distance.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ash…"

**INT-APARTMENT-NIGHT**

An apartment doorbell buzzes and is quickly opened as Jamie rushes in gasping. April looks on stunned and confused as Jamie pours into the apartment crying and hysterical.

**APRIL**

"Jamie! My god!..What.. What happened?"

Jamie looks on crazed and insane, almost toatlly out of it.

**JAMIE**

"I'm..I'm going crazy!"

**APRIL**

"What!? Jamie you're.."

**JAMIE**

"..Ever since…I know that when..Amy..died…it really messed me up. I..I..I know that but I..I.I can't think right..I..I'm seeing these..horrible..horrible things…these..these claws and..and hearing all this…Oh god!"

**APRIL**

"Jamie calm down..it's..it's ok..it's ok! Please..Wha..What happened!"

April leans in and grabs Jamie and brings her in, hugging and squeezing her close, anything to comfort her. Jamie trembles and shakes as she rubs her head in April's chest and can do nothing but cry. They both slide to their knees as Jamie lets it all out and April strokes her hair back.

**APRIL**

"It's ok…It's ok.."

April and Jamie now sit at April's table drinking coffee. Jamie continues to shake but tries her hardest to calm down.

**APRIL**

"So this..just happened huh.."

Jamie nods her head as she shakes and trembles, trying to drink her coffee but spills from her lips.

**APRIL**

"..And before that..even at Amy's funeral?"

Jamie can say nothing but just stare off unblinking.

**APRIL**

"Jamie…naturally..obviously I'd say it's stress...incredible unimaginable stress.. which is perfectly natural baby..it's perfectly fine..but..Jamie, if you want..I..I'd like to…I wanna try something..If that would be ok.."

Jamie looks up at April. April slides out a deck of tarot cards. Jamie uneasily smiles and shakes her head.

**JAMIE**

"..April really..I.."

**APRIL**

"..I know you don't believe..in any of this but..but these cards have gotten me through countless dark times..and even prevented some..please Jamie...Just..Just let me try..ok?"

Jamie unwillingly nods her head.

**APRIL**

"Let us begin.."

April sits across from Jamie and slowly begins shuffling the deck of tarot cards. She places them infront of Jamie, right in the middle of the table as April looks up intensely at Jamie.

**APRIL**

"Cut them please.."

Jamie nods slowly reaches and cuts the cards into 3 short piles.

**APRIL**

"Ok.."

April stacks the cards back together and looks up at Jamie.

**APRIL**

"..Ready…Here we go.."

April flips 4 cards, one after another, face down, and into a circle making a diamond shape. Jamie looks on anxious and confused.

**APRIL**

"Well…when I flip them over..and the cards face you, then it's a good meaning.. but.. if they face me..or.. or upside down…well then..it's..it's not so much a good sign..bad even..but it's ok..that's why we are here and..and I'm here.."

Jamie nods her head and begins to get teary eyed as her and April both take a deep breath starring back at each other.

**APRIL**

"..Let's open up..and hear what the spirits have to say.."

April slowly flips the top card over,"Death", upside down. April flips the card on the right over, "The Devil", upside down. Jamie looks on as April's eyes tense and lightly shakes her head in confusion.

**JAMIE**

"..What does..."

April quickly interrupts her, holding her finger out in a "Shh" motion.

**APRIL**

"..Wait…

April continues. She flips the bottom card over, "The Hanged Man", upside down. April slowly flips over the last card on the left, The Tower", upside down. Jamie looks on at April with unease as April continues to shake her head in disbelief.

**APRIL**

"..No..no that can't be right.."

Jamie gets anxious and yells out to April.

**JAMIE**

"What!?..What happened..?

April, still shaking her head, looks from Jamie's eyes to back down at the cards. All of them bad omen cards and all upside down.

**APRIL**

"..Let's...Let me try something else.."

April scoops up the cards, reshuffles them twice, then and places them back infront of Jamie again.

**APRIL**

"..Cut…please.."

Jamie does so then sits back in her chair. April brings the cards together and this time, instead of a 4 card spread she does 6, 3 on top and 3 on bottom layed out infront of them. April looks at Jamie and then back down at the cards. She begins. The first card is flipped, "Death", upside down. Next, "The Devil", upside down. April looks up at Jamie as a tear runs down the side of April's face. April stares at Jamie and continues to flip the cards without looking at them. April stops as she flips the 6th and final card. They both slowly look down together. The cards lay as such: Death, The Devil, The Hanged Man, The Tower, The Fool, and The Moon. They all lay upside down infront of Jamie. April shakes her head, still crying, shoves and tosses the cards off the table. Jamie looks at April confused and teary eyed. April tenses.

**APRIL**

"..What..have you done.."

Jamie shakes her head confused, not knowing what to say or do.

**APRIL**

"..Jamie…What have you done to make them so angry at you?..Those…Those were the darkest omens I..I have ever seen…We.."

**JAMIE**

"April come on..this..It's..It's not like…"

April snaps back at Jamie.

**APRIL**

"NO!..JAMIE!..We need help..YOU..need help.."

Jamie is at a lost on what to do. She throws her hands up in extreme anger and cries.

**JAMIE**

"What do you expect me to do?..Huh?..I..I have nothing..NOBODY!.."

April's eyes widen.

**APRIL**

"ELVIRA!"

Jamie looks on confused as April nods her head quickly.

**APRIL**

"Elvira! Yes! She..She can help us!..yes! I'm..I'm sure of it."

**JAMIE**

"Who's.. Elvira?"

April nods her head and smiles with a tearful laugh.

**APRIL**

"Yes..She..Elvira runs the psychic mystics shop down where I buy all my charms and ingredients for my…incantations. She…Yes..I know she can help us."

Jamie's anxiety flees as she eases up.

**JAMIE**

"What!? You're..You're not makin any sense. Where..Where do we even.."

April snaps at Jamie.

**APRIL**

"NO!..We have to go!..NOW!"

Jamie raises her eyebrow and lets out a deep breath.

**APRIL**

"NOW!"

**INT-HOUSE-NIGHT**

*ERRT* Ash pulls up in the car stutter stopping loudly infront of Kirsty Cotton's family house. Ash shakes his head.

**ASH**

"Nice…subtle..Fuckin..goddamn hunk of junk shit car.("Face it Ash Man..This car is a class A beaut. Kinda digging the chrome..")"

Ash rubs the chain link steering wheel with both hands in awe.

**ASH**

"("..Ya…You on the other hand..might..just be..loosin your touch.")"

Ash looks up at the rearview mirror at his self. He turns his head a bit checking his hair out.

**ASH**

"("Eww..I forgot I even had that silver hair..")"

Ash turns and looks at the old house to his left. He draws a deep breath and exhales loudly.

**ASH**

"("Alright handsome...Box..Chainsaw..Boomstick…Partytime.")"

Ash grabs each item as he calls them out in his head. *Knock Knock Knock* The old house door creaks open on the last knock. Ash cautiously sticks his head in a bit.

**ASH**

"Helloooo…"

Ash enters the house. He scans the inside as he looks to the left then the right.

**ASH**

"("Alrighty..Where's this broad at..")"

Ash slowly continues to move about the house as he scans around him searching for anything peculiar and then finally yelling out again.

**ASH**

"..Uhh..Kirsty…Kirsty Cotton.."

Ash continues walking with unease aound the house looking and scanning as he goes.

**ASH**

"..Ah hoy-hoy…Anybody home..?("Yep...I love talkin to myself..")"

Ash turns the hallway corner and suddenly stops. Ash raises his eyebrow in disgust.

**ASH**

"("Whoa momma..")..What..in..the..hell…?"

Dirty dishes are filled with maggots, cockroaches are everywhere as they run throughout the room, rotten food lay scattered everywhere, and a nasty shit stained mattress with more bugs and rats lays inches away from Ash.

**ASH**

"..Jeez..you'd think this lady would.."

The floorboards above him creak as dust falls down infront of his face. Ash slowly looks up towards the creaky ceiling. Suddenly *BAM* The loud noise makes Ash jump up a bit and puts him on guard. He looks up to the ceiling again. *BAM*

**ASH**

"("SHIT!")

Ash draws his shotgun and races for the upstairs. Ash rushes into the hallway leading to a deadend and a single door at the end of the hallway. Ash looks angry and tense towards the door.

**ASH**

"SHIT!("Alright Ash..Let's kickbust this bitch down..then it's go time baby!")"

*BAM* Ash kicks the door down shotgun drawn. Vertigo shot on Ash's face. Ash raises his eyebrow in confusion.

**ASH**

"("The..Fuck…")"

Kirsty Cotton sits on her knees in the center of a darkened room surrounded in a square by lit candles.

**ASH**

"…Kirsty?...Kirsty..Cotton...?"

Kirsty looks up at Ash and sees the gold box in his hand.

**KIRSTY**

"..Ash…"

Kirsty's eyes roll back and she passes out knocking her head on the floor.

**ASH**

"Ohhp!"

Ash jumps to her side lifting her bleeding head up.

**ASH**

"Hey! Hey lady!.. ..Hey!.."

It's no good, she is out cold. Ash shoots his head back in frustration.

**ASH**

"Ahhh SHIT!"

Black Screen: Pinhead's voiceover-"The box..You opened it...We came." Flashing images of Pinhead and the Cenobites from Hellraiser part 1 and 2. Kirsty suddenly sits and wakes up breathing hard and heavy gasping for air.

**KIRSTY**

"DADDY!.."

Ash turns from his squatting position from the corner of the room.

**ASH**

"Whoa whoa whoa.."

Kirsty cries out of control sitting on her knees. Ash gets up and rushes to her side.

**ASH**

"Hey.. ..you uh...you ok? You were wiggin out pretty bad back there."

Ash shakes his head in confusion.

**ASH**

"…Goin on and on about…Cenobites?"

As soon as Ash says "Cenobites", Kirsty's eyes look up at Ash in anger. Kirsty begins to get up to her feet.

**KIRSTY**

"Who..Who the FUCK are you!"

Kirsty looks super hostile and shakes her head in confusion.

**KIRSTY**

"Who..Why..Why are you…GET OUT.."

Ash raises his eyebrow confused.

**ASH**

"I..Uhh.."

Kirsty looks at the box in Ash's hand. Her eyes widen.

**KIRSTY**

"THE BOX!"

Ash holds the box out as Kirsty jumps up and goes to her knees right infront of Ash. Kirsty looks awe struck as she places her hands ever so gently on Ash's hands on the box.

**KIRSTY**

"THE BOX!"

Kirsty looks insane as Ash raises his eyebrow.

**ASH**

"Ya, the box..("Jesus..")..Kirsty..Cotton right? ..Hey uh.."

Kirsty still looks insane zoned into the box.

**ASH**

"..Sooo..I take it you know all about this…box?..I..I found some stuff on you with it and I.."

Kirsty lifts her gaze up at Ash.

**KIRSTY**

"Ash.."

Ash looks on dumbfondly. He shifts and tilts his head a bit in confusion.

**ASH**

"Do you..?..How do you know me..?"

Kirsty gently lifts and removes the box from Ash's hands and turns away looking down at the box and begins to walk.

**KIRSTY**

"..Dreams…so many dreams…"

Ash stares on as Kristy continues pacing, staring at the box.

**KIRSTY**

"..Dreams of you..Dreams of what you will do…so..so many dreams."

Kirsty makes her way and sits back down in her square of lit candles. Kirsty lightly chuckles.

**KIRSTY**

"..You see..this..all of this started..cause a toymaker…"

Ash looks on confused.

**ASH **

"..Toy maker..?"

Kirsty quickly nods.

**KIRSTY**

"Philip Lamerchant…The toymaker from France…He had extraordinary talents.."

Kirsty now looks angry as she stares into the box.

**KIRSTY**

"..He's the one..you see…The first to fasten and create Hell's box..it is Hell's box, ok… That fuckin thing has cursed and killed my whole entire family, Ash."

Ash gets up and moves closer to Kirsty.

**KIRSTY**

"..It was in Maroco..then, that..that my bastard Uncle Frank first bought the box… Untold wonders..pleasures..and all of your unimagined desires obtained..furfilled with this simple..golden..box…You see..Frank..Frank opened the box..here..in this very house..and..and that's when they came.."

**ASH**

"("What?") Who..Who came here Kirsty..?"

Kirsty snaps back at Ash.

**KIRSTY**

"DEMONS! FUCKIN DEMONS! OK! They come..you see..They come..You open the box and..and they're here! The box..summons..demons..It wants you to open it..It wants your soul..It takes your flesh and then..then..they come.."

Ash shakes his head confused.

**ASH**

"Whoa whoa wait wait wait..I'm..I'm still not getting this sister..Why the hell would anybody wanna open that box then?...Look lady..I got this book see..and..and your little devil box or whatever is in so I need to know how to..."

Kirsty looks up at Ash and smiles.

**KIRSTY**

"..Ash…Sit with me.."

Ash, tensed, eases up, still confused, and slowly slumps down sitting indian style infront of Kirsty. Ash stares into Kirsty's eyes and then lowers his gaze to Kirsty's hands holding the box. Kirsty handles the box ever so carefully in both hands, flipping it, rotating it to all 6 sides showing off its finely polished brass finish. Kirsty stops and rubs around a small button on one of it's sides. A music box melody begins to play as she rubs around the button. Kirsty begins to apply pressure on it as Ash's eyes widen.

**ASH**

"WHOA WHOA WAIT!..WAIT A SECOND THERE STRAITJACKET.."

Kirsty plays no attention and pushes the button in. Ash's face tenses and closes one eye as he bites and shows his teeth on his hand. The top half of the box splits and raises up as the creepy eerie music continues to play. The bottom half of the raised piece splits and lowers outward. Ash quickly stands up.

**ASH**

"No no no no…STOP!?..What the hell are you doin lady?! Don't..Do not open that shit! Are.. Are you fuckin nuts!"

Kirsty is crying as she still looks down at what she is doing. Her tears rain on the box.

**KIRSTY**

"..I have to Ash…I've seen it.."

Ash looks on silent and confused. Kirsty looks up at Ash as the tears flow from her eyes.

**KIRSTY**

"..I'm showing you…how to save the world.."

Ash looks on confused and doesn't know what to do.

**ASH**

..Ok, Alright..let's..let's just…Let's just get up..and..and..put the box down.. and..and..and..just…you know..put the box down..and uh.."

Kirsty looks up at Ash and smiles an uneasy forced smile. She shakes her head, closes her eyes and looks down at the box, reaching with her thumbs. Ash panics.

**ASH**

"NOO!"

It's too late. Kirsty pushes the piece back into the box. The house and floor boards begin to creak as fog begins to fill. Blue lights begin to raise up behind the broken drywall boards behind them. Ash is super emotional and on edge now and doesn't know what to do as he franticly looks around himself in every direction. Ash shakes his head, almost teary, grabs, raises and points his shotgun at Kirsty.

**ASH**

"I SAID STOP!...please..FOR CHRIST'S SAKE"

Kirsty shakes her head as she bites her lip crying. She flips the box over and slowly begins to rub around the larger circle piece in the middle.

**KIRSTY**

"..I..I can't..."

Ash closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head. The top part piece of the box raises up. Ash opens his eyes with a disappointed look and tone.

**ASH**

"..Fine…Do it.."

Ash looks on as Kirsty lifts up and rotates the raised piece counter clockwise. She stops for a moment and slowly looks up into Ash's eyes. Without looking down and still starring into Ash's eyes, Kirsty pushes the final piece down.

**KIRSTY**

"..save us Ash.."

Ash's eyes widen. Suddenly the middle top of the box opens up and black chains burst forth. Black hooked tip chains dig and rip into Kirsty's flesh. Ash jumps and tumbles backwards in horror as Kirsty screeches out in pain. The hooks tear and rip more into Kirsty's flesh as she screams and screams out of control. Fog, wind, and blue lights fill the entire room as the walls begin to shake and split apart. Bright white light overpowers the other side of the newly opened wall. Ash shields his face screams out through the thick wind.

**ASH**

"KIRSTY!"

One shadowy figure begins to emerge from the opening in the wall followed by 3 others. Pinhead slowly and gracefully walks through the white light and into the room. Ash continues shielding his face from the wind and yells out.

**ASH**

"KIRSTY NNOOO!"

All four Cenobites now stand side by side near the opened wall. Ash tries rushing in towards Kirsty. Chains from all sides of the darkened room cut off Ash's path and dig into Kirsty, lifting and stringing her up pulled tight in the air. Ash falls to the floor blocking his face. Kirsty screams out in pain as she now is twisted and hangs like an upside down cross.

**PINHEAD**

"Ahh…Kirstyyy.."

Ash looks on horrified and sees the Cenobites.

**ASH**

"("My god..")"

**FEMALE CENOBITE**

"..Hello my sweet.."

Butterball turns his head and licks his lips, Chatterer turns his head and chatters his teeth together. Ash shakes his head in disbelief as the wind dies down.

**ASH **

"("..These are not fucking Deadites…These are not fucking deadites!")"

Kirsty painfully tries to talk and cry out.

**KIRSTY**

"..no…pl..please..wait…"

Pinhead's expression turns evil.

**PINHEAD**

"NO!..NO MORE DEALS!"

*RIP* New chains coming from inside the box rip and pull off all of Kirsty's skin and retract back into the box sucking it in. Kirsty howls in extreme pain as Ash stumbles backwards again from what he just saw.

**ASH**

"("HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!")"

Ash dashes for the door.

**PINHEAD**

"Ahhh..The sweet suffering begins.."

Pinhead stops and turns his head a bit as he notices Ash running. Ash is near and running straight for the door when black chains suddenly shoot out from the darkness and crisscross blocking the door and his path. Ash jumps back and falls to the ground confused and disoriented.

**ASH**

"No! No!"

**PINHEAD**

"..You…We know you.."

Pinhead begins to slowly walk towards Kirsty hanging strung up upside down and skinless. The rest of the Cenobites stand still in the back.

**PINHEAD**

"..The traveler…Oh yes...All..of Hell knows of you.."

Ash, still confused, gets up and looks a bit more composed and on guard.

**ASH**

"..Ohh..Oh ya..Then..Then..Then you know..you're not my first demon… uh..de..demon.."

Ash raises and points his shotgun at Pinhead. Ash nods his head arrogantly.

**ASH**

"("..No fear Ash..No fear..They're only demons..big ugly demons") Come get some."

Pinhead lightly chuckles lifting his head back a bit as Butterball turns his head and laughs and Chatterer chats his teeth together and does the same.

**PINHEAD**

"..In time…"

Pinhead moves in close to Kirsty's hanging body and puts his hand on her face with a gentle caress.

**PINHEAD**

"First…First we get..what is owed…Ah..Kirstyy…"

Pinhead tilts his head a bit as he looks on at the dying Kirsty.

**KIRSTY**

"..Pl..Please…Stop.."

The Female Cenobites takes a step forward.

**FEMALE CENOBITE**

"..We can't..We wont…You..are what we desire.."

Butterball slowly licks his lips and Chatterer chats his teeth. Suddenly, Pinhead shoves his small hooked dagger into Kirsty's midsection and rips and pulls it upwards a bit. Kirsty makes horrible blood gargling noises as she chokes on the blood in her mouth. Pinhead stops and leaves the dagger inside her body. Ash screams out.

**ASH**

"STOP!"

Pinhead lifts his head back with sheer pleasure, savoring on it. Starring into Kirsty's eyes. Ash cocks his shotgun.

**ASH**

"LAST TIME ASSHOLE!"

**PINHEAD**

"..Your suffering..will be legendary in Hell..as promised"

Ash tenses. Pinhead raises another hooked knife from his waist belt and slowly cocks it back, ready to stab. Smoke pours from Pinheads mouth.

**PINHEAD**

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

Pinhead stabs down when suddenly *BOOM* Kirsty's head is blown up infront of Pinhead right before he can stab into Kirsty's body. Pinhead shakes his head, trembling with anger.

**PINHEAD**

"NNOOO!"

Ash stands with his shotgun pointed and barrels smoking. Ash closes his eyes as a single tear falls from them.

**ASH**

"("..I'm…sorry..")"

**PINHEAD**

"What have you DONE!"

Ash opens his eyes.

**ASH**

"..Don't know…but what I do know..is that I just saved that woman's soul..from whatever those endless torments you were goin on and on about."

Pinhead makes an evil angry face showing and clenching his blackened teeth.

**PINHEAD**

"YOU..WILL SUFFER!"

Ash nods and cocks his shotgun again and points it at Pinhead.

**ASH**

"..The name's Ash…Chosen one."

Pinhead unclenches his teeth and resumes his normal composer and smiles and evil grin.

**PINHEAD**

"..So you…The boy with his book.."

Pinhead turns away from Kirsty's headless body and begins walking back by the Cenobites with his head turned still looking at Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"..The one..Hell itself longs to have..."

The Female Cenobite cringes her teeth and quickly grabs a knife off of her belt line.

**FEMALE CENOBITE**

"..I shall taste you first!"

Ash yells out.

**ASH**

"Enough games.."

Ash clicks and snaps on his chainsaw, pulls the cord and reeves it up. Ash stands ready in his defensive stance.

**ASH**

"Bring it on pussy neck!"

The Female Cenobite opens her mouth wide and screams out a horrid loud echoing war cry. She cocks back a bit, ready to pounce and then starts her lunge. Just as soon as she lunges, Pinhead yells out to her.

**PINHEAD**

"WAIT!"

The Female Cenobite completely stops her charge in mid motion. Pinhead begins to slowly walk around her staring at Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"..Savor the temptation…This one…This soul is…different.."

Ash is tensed and on guard looking back and forth at everyone.

**ASH**

"("You're goddamn right!") COME ON! COME GET SOME!"

**PINHEAD**

"..Oh yes..Such arrogance..Such fire…Such promise.."

Pinhead stops circling and stares on at Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"..You will join us..Ash."

Ash raises his eyebrow in confusion, still in his defensive stance.

**ASH**

"("Join us?I knew it!") Ha! You deadites are all the same, eat shit."

Pinhead tilts his head a bit with confusion.

**PINHEAD**

"..Deadites?...Those insignificant lesser beings..Hiding in their woods, I laugh.."

Pinhead tenses his eyebrows in anger.

**PINHEAD**

"DO NOT COMARE US AGAIN MORTAL!..We are the gate keepers.. Explorers of the neither realm..Demons to some..Angels to others…"

Smoke fills Pinheads mouth.

**PINHEAD**

"..I AM GOD!"

Ash doesn't know what to do. He looks back at the blocked door behind him and then back and forth to all the Cenobites as he continues backing up, making his way to the door. Pinhead begins walking towards Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"..This is my offer…chosen one…Become one of us..Taste our pleasures.. Drink our desires…"

Ash's composer begins to wain as he looks on scared at the Cenobites and then over to the headless body of Kirsty. Pinhead stops, he looks sympathetic, and stares at Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"Ohhh..We know your pain..Ash…As we do all.."

Ash shoots his head back in a trance. Fast zoom into Ash's eyes. Flashing images of Linda, Army of Darkness girlfriend, and Elvira. Crazy images of bloody flowers and all kinds of dark evil things with blood and guts and intense gore. But through the darkness a light is shown. Racing through the light Ash hears a voice call out.

**KIRSTY**

"..Save us Ash.."

Ash stops and brakes the trance off with all his might. He falls to his hands and knees breathing hard and heavy as he pukes on the floor. Pinhead and the Cenobites stand side by side.

**PINHEAD**

"Now..What is your answer mortal.."

Ash continues to stare down at the floor. Pinhead face quickly turns evil.

**PINHEAD**

"SPEAK!"

Ash slowly tilts his head up and looks up at Pinhead.

**ASH**

"..ya..sure…I'll..I'll do it…"

The Female Cenobite makes a orgasm face and starts feeling herself up. Butterball licks his lips and Chatterer turns and chats his teeth. Pinhead begins to walk towards Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"Ashhh..."

A giant hell box(from pt.2) springs silently up from the ground right behind Ash without him noticing or hearing it. Pinhead continues to press forward.

**PINHEAD**

"..You..shall be the greatest amongst usss…"

Ash, waek and weary, begins standing up and slowly backs up towards the door and the giant hell box. The giant box splits and opens up in the middle.

**PINHEAD**

"Now…witness..his true second coming…"

Ash looks desperate as he scans from all the Cenobites to where the box lays right under the headless body of Kirsty. Ash look up at Pinhead.

**ASH**

"Hey..Asshole…"

Ash raises and points his shotgun at Pinhead.

**ASH**

"..I lied."

Ash fires his shotgun at Pinhead as a diversion and takes off towards the box laying on the ground. Pinhead raises his hand up to protect himself and the bullets just harmlessly bounce off. Ash rushes over and snatches up the box from the ground and takes off towards the door looking back at the Cenobites the whole time.

**ASH**

"SEE YA SUCKERSSS!("Too easy drill sergeant too easy!")"

Ash unknowingly runs head first into the giant opened hell box. The door slams shut, locking and trapping Ash inside. Ash screams in terror slamming his hands on the walls trying to free himself.

**ASH**

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET ME..ME OUTTA HEREEE!"

Pinhead grins and he lightly lifts and tilts his head back. Ash continues to struggle inside and begins shoulder ramming the walls but it's no good.

**ASH**

"("You fuckin idiot! You fuckin idiot!")"

Ash continues to try and free hisself slamming into the walls.

**ASH**

"("I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!")"

**PINHEAD**

"..Welcome…to Hell.."

Suddenly, two giant pronged needle spikes swing in and stabs into Ash. Ash screams out in pain.

**ASH**

"Ahh..Oh god! ("Do something Ash! Do something! You're gonna DIEEE!")"

The giant spiked needles begin to suck and draw Ash's blood through the attached tubes and begin to inject a blue liquid. Ash continues to bang on the side of the box.

**ASH**

"("Think! Think goddamn it THINK!")Wait.."

The blue liquid is right at the end of the tube and inches away to be injected into Ash. Pinhead raises his eyebrow and tilts his head back a bit in disappointment.

**PINHEAD**

"..Chosen one?..Hmph.."

*REM REM REM REM REM* Suddenly Ash's Chainsaw starts up. Pinhead and the Cenobites stare on at the giant hell box as they hear Ash's chainsaw revved up. Pinhead turns his head a bit with an intrigued look. From the outside, the chainsaw blade digs and saws through the giant hell box cutting a huge "X" shape in it.

**ASH**

"HEEYA!"

Ash quickly spins his chainsaw around him from the inside of the box as he cuts all the way though sideways, causing the whole top half of the box to pop up a foot in the air, then land back down. There's a silence in the room for a few moments, only the faint sound of Ash's chainsaw from the inside can be heard. Then suddenly the giant box explodes to bits and pieces. The cenobites look on as the smoke begins to clear revealing Ash in his fighting stance pose with his chainsaw at the ready behind him revved up and waiting.

**PINHEAD**

"..Impressive.."

Ash breathes heavy, scanning looking back and forth at all the Cenobites.

**ASH**

"..Who's next huh..Who wants alittle...("Come on Ash..Now what the hell are you gonna do…RUN!")"

Ash looks down at the small gold box in his hand. Ash squeezes his hand tightly around the box, tenses, then looks up at the Cenobites. Pinhead and the Cenobites look on, awaiting what Ash will do next. Ash takes and puts the box into his back pouch and then closes his eyes for a second. Pinhead turns his head and squints his brow a bit, confused. Suddenly, Ash opens his eyes wide and dashes towards the Cenobites. His war cry echoes as he charges in slow-mo with his mouth hanging wide.

**PINHEAD**

"FOOL!"

Pinhead turns and cocks his head then flings his gaze over at Ash. Black chains shoot out of the darkness behind Pinhead aiming straight at Ash. The chains rip and speed in at Ash as he barely dodges the first chain, zipping right pass his head. Quickly the second chain flies in as Ash blocks and deflects it with his chainsaw hand. Ash jukes his head left and then to the right dodging both newly incoming chains as they barely misses him.

**PINHEAD**

"ENOUGH!"

A final chain rockets in, hitting and impaling Ash right in the shoulder. Ash's eyes widen as he spits out blood and grabs the chain with his left hand. The force of the impact of the chain knocks and lifts Ash up, sending him straight back and stuck into the wall behind them. Ash spits out more blood from the impact as he makes contact with the wall. Ash continues writhing in pain as he holds onto the chain pierced through his shoulder. Pinhead slowly begins to walk forward, facing Ash.

**PINHEAD**

"Join us Ash..and together..together we shall rule this petty plane of existence.. Have dominion over ALL its undeserving souls..Only the purest of desires will be yours to take..No more fear..No more dreams..No more delay..We...We…will be at your command..Ash..if only you would.."

Ash spits blood and it lands on Pinhead's feet. Pinhead stops walking.

**ASH**

"..Hey...Asshole.."

Pinhead turns his head a bit, listening close to what Ash has to say. Ash slowly and painfully lifts his head up a bit.

**ASH**

"..Cock sniffer says what?.."

Pinhead turns his head in confusion.

**PINHEAD**

"..What?..."

Ash weakly smiles and chuckles.

**ASH**

"("I knew it..")"

Pinhead continues looking off, pondering what Ash has said to him. Ash closes his eyes for a second as everything goes silent.

**PINHEAD**

"..Cock…Sniffer..?"

**ASH**

"("NOW!")"

Ash suddenly opens his eyes and yells out in pain as he forcibly pushes off the wall, backtracking his shoulder, sliding through the chain. He pushes off just enough where he can reach and grab his shotgun. Pinhead and the Cenobites do nothing but stand still and look on at Ash. Ash cocks his gun and holds it straight out at Pinhead. Pinhead chuckles.

**PINHEAD**

"Your pathetic toys have no effect on us…We are the.."

**ASH**

"Ya ya ya..SUCK ON THIS SHIT!"

Ash quickly aims his shotgun up at the ceiling and fires. The blast collapses the roof area and it all falls through on top of the Cenobites. Ash quickly turns his arm and starts chainsawing the chain that's through his shoulder as he yells out in panic. The chain snaps and Ash turns to the blocked doorway. Ash yells out his war cry as he begins sawing through the black chains. The chains give way and Ash front kicks the door down. Ash takes off running as the entire ceiling collapses in the room.

**ASH**

"("RUN ASH..RUNNNN!")"

**IN-HOUSE-NIGHT**

A door's dead bolt clicks open and the door is shoved open halfway, then with another strong shove, the door fully swings open. Inside, the store is dark as Elvira's feet quickly scurry across the floor followed by Gaunk closely behind her.

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk will ya..will ya get the lights already.."

Gaunk barks and races towards the far wall.

**ELVIRA**

"..Jeez..What kind of dog are ya..can't even get the lights.."

Gaunk stands and leans on the wall with both paws and clicks and pushes the mini light switch on right under the normal size switch.

**GAUNK**

"_BARK BARK_!"

Elvira and Gaunk walk about the newly lit store non-chalantly.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ya tell me about it Gaunkers..This place is really turning into a garbage dump let me tell ya.."

Elvira stops and looks disappointed off into the distance.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ohhh and after all that money we made in Vegas..Ya, and what do we do? Oh..Ya..Let's open a palm readin psychic shop..Great idea there Gaunk.."

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_"

Elvira smiles down at Gaunk and shakes her head as she looks extremely happy at him.

**ELVIRA**

"Nope..but not today Gaunk…Cause today...Today I'm floatin on air buddy boy.."

Elvira hovers around the room with her hands out at her sides, almost airplane like. Elvira quickly turns to Gaunk happily with a smile.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ash is really something huh Gaunk."

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_! _BARK_!"

Elvira stops and puts her hand on her hips.

**ELVIRA**

"..What do you mean "bout time"…You're the one who talked me outta the last one.."

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_! _BARK_!"

"..You know...That one werewolf guy from Chicago…He had a little baby pecker anyways…Think your uh..little red rocket is bigger Gaunk."

Gaunk whines and moans. Elvira tosses the Necronomicon and the Kandarian dagger off to the side in the corner on an old leather chair and turns back looking at Gaunk.

**ELVIRA**

"Alright Gaunkster..No more fartin around..My Aunt Morgana's recipe book is around here somewhere..Might be alittle burnt up from last time with uncle Vinny buuut it's around here somewhere..I think. We just gotta..you know..dig through all this junk… Maybe that book and my book will..I don't know..make book babies or something…Ha! And you can babysit too Gaunkster."

Gaunk whines and moans and they start their search. Elvira lifts and prods through some items scattered throughout the room as Gaunk helps out digging here and there moving papers and books with his nose as he goes. Elvira finally shifts some old papers off a table to reveal her recipe book hidden under two cups of coffee. Elvira's eyes widen.

**ELVIRA**

"Up..Found it Gaunk!"

Gaunk barks and wags his tail.

**ELVIRA**

"..Yeesh…I really gotta stop using this as a coffee table..Aunt Morgana would kill me.."

Elvira bends down to grab the book when*BOOM BOOM BOOM* Suddenly, Elvira and Gaunk startled, she raises her ring, shotgun cocks it, and turns towards the door right behind them as April and Jamie barge and stumble, almost falling into the store. Elvira jumps back a bit scared and confused holding her ring out.

**ELVIRA**

"..Alright! Who the..Oh boy..Are you guys demons?"

April cautiously steps infront of Jamie trying to reason with Elvira.

**APRIL**

"El..Elvira…It's me..April..I..I come..here…once a month..you know.. the first... to..to..to stock up on supplies from you..and…"

Elvira untenses, smiles, and drops her ring and her guard.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ohh..April…Girl you really gotta stop bustin in this joint like that…I could've… uhh..nevermind…so, who's your friend?"

Jamie slowly steps infront of April.

**JAMIE**

"..Oh…Hi.."

**APRIL**

"..Ya this is Jamie..Jamie Lloyd…She's actually why we came here tonight…We..We wanted…We need you Elvira.."

Elvira raises her eyebrow confused.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoa slow it down there B-cups…This pooters' taken a pounding today..There's nooo way any of that's gonna fly tonight sister."

Jamie and April turn and look at each other confused.

**APRIL**

"..Uhh..Elvira…"

**GAUNK**

"_GROWLS_! _BARK BARK_!"

Elvira looks down at Gaunk and squints her brow. Her eyes widen and then quickly turns back the Jamie and April.

**ELVIRA**

"..Ohhh..Sorry 'bout that…uhh..soo what can I do for you two lovely little witches to be..?"

April takes a deep breath and begins walking towards Elvira with Jamie following close behind her.

**APRIL**

"..Elvira it's..it's terrible…I've..I've never seen anything like this..so..so..so many evil omens in..in the tarot..and..and..in what happened to her dau.."

April stops, turns and looks at Jamie as she nods her head back at her.

**JAMIE**

"..It's alright…"

**APRIL**

"..You see…Jamie's daughter was murdered days ago and..and..what she saw..she can't really explain it.."

Elvira looks on at the women, giving them her full attention.

**APRIL**

"..And..and then there's the nightmares and…"

Elvira looks turns her head a bit intrigued.

**ELVIRA**

"..Nightmares..?..Like what?"

**APRIL**

"..Well…"

Jamie stops April and steps infront of her.

**JAMIE**

"..I've..I've been seeing...these..things...I know it sounds absolutely crazy but..but.. I've been seeing this..this metal glove with..with razor fingers on them..I..I.. can't tell if I'm awake or..or..or asleep or..or both when it happens…It feels so real..Elvira…"

Jamie stops for a second, she tenses and then begins to cry.

**JAMIE**

"..And..And..then there's this…"

Elvira looks on at Jamie as she begins to unwrap the cloth around her forearm revealing claw scratch marks running down her arm. Elvira's eyes widen with wonder.

**ELVIRA**

"..Whoaa.."

Elvira walks over and carefully grabs Jamie's arm.

**ELVIRA**

"…This really happened in your dream?...Too macabre…"

Jamie winces her arm away in anger.

**JAMIE**

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE! MY DAUGHTER.."

Jamie tears up but tries to hold it back.

**JAMIE**

"..My daughter might have died from whatever the FUCK did this to me..OK! And.. and..if you're not gonna help me..then.."

Elvira raises her hands in a defensive manner.

**ELVIRA**

"Whoa Whoa..Please Jamie..I..I didn't mean it like that…Here..sit here please.."

Elvira rushes over to a messy table and quickly clears it by shoving everything off.

**ELVIRA**

"Sorry..uh..Don't..Don't mind the mess alright..it's..it's been a rough day for everyone.."

Elvira and Jamie sit down as April, tensed, walks over to the other side of the room biting her fingernails. April, still biting her nails, turns her head and notices the Necronomicon sitting off to the side in the corner. Elvira extends her hands, palms down, twitching her fingers inviting Jamie to grab them.

**ELVIRA**

"..Here…Let's start with the basics..The old fashioned way seems to work the best anyways.."

Jamie gives Elvira her hands and Elvira flips them over, looking deeply into her palms as she rubs into them with her thumbs. Elvira's ring glows red as her head pulses and shoots back. Zoom into Elvira's eyes. Flashes of Michael Myers and Jamie from "Halloween 4 & 5, Jamie and little Amy, Freddy holding Amy up stabbing her in her pussy with blood flowing all over him, Freddy talking to Michael Myers, and Freddy messing with Jamie in the bathtub. Finally the flashing overwhelming images flood Elvira's mind causing her to shoot back in her chair, letting go of Jamie's hand. Elvira, sweating, breathes heavy, almost gasping for air stares at Jamie.

**ELVIRA**

"JESUS CHRIST! I..I..seen..everything.."

April turns her gaze away from the Necronomicon and begins to walk towards Jamie and Elvira. April stops as she suddenly hears a ghostly whisper in her ear saying "Join Usss.." April quickly turns back towards the Necronomicon. Elvira begins to tear as her lips tremble to speak.

**ELVIRA**

"..Your daughter…"

Elvira shakes her head in grief for Jamie.

**ELVIRA**

"..I seen…what he did to her.."

Jamie begins tearing up again.

**GHOSTLY WHISPER**

"Join Usss.."

April slowly continues to walk towards the Necronomicon as she hears the ghostly whispers. April turns and looks at Elvira and Jamie sitting back at the table. April looks extremely confused because no one else hears the voices but her. April shakes her head and turns back to the book continuing to walk. Elvira shakes her head as she looks into Jamie's eyes.

**ELVIRA**

"..It..It wasn't your uncle..."

Jamie's eyes widen as she gasps with her mouth hanging. Gaunk, senses something, begins to get up, alert, and runs over by April in the corner. Gaunk begins to growl deeply at April who is facing the corner.

**ELVIRA**

"..He's using him.."

**JAMIE**

"..Who!? Who is!?.."

**ELVIRA**

"..I..I don't know…The man..The man with the claws..he's.."

April stands stiff facing the corner as Gaunk continues to bark and growl at her. April slowly eerily twitches and turns her head a bit. Elvira looks on confused at Jamie.

**ELVIRA**

"..Who..Who are you really…"

Gaunk squeals and yelps as Elvira stops in mid-sentence.

**ELVIRA**

"..Gaunk…Gaunk..?"

There's nothing but silence as Elvira leans over the table as her and Jamie look over to the side of the room where April is. April is crotched down shaking and making weird noises and fast twitchy movements. Elvira, looking over Jamie's shoulder, cautiously gets up and starts walking towards April. Jamie follows suit.

**JAMIE**

"..April…April what's wro…"

Elvira angerly cuts Jamie off.

**ELVIRA**

"HEY! HEY YOU DUMB BITCH!

April shakes and moves about in the corner clearly eating something as she squats facing the wall. Elvira's face drops as they near her and see a small pool of blood.

**ELVIRA**

"..what are you doin to my dog….?

Suddenly April quickly turns her head with the half eaten dog in her mouth. April, now a deadite, is horrid looking with dead flesh hanging and an elongated mouth. Elvira and Jamie gasp in complete horror as they jump back a bit. April spits out the dog chunks and jumps, floating, hovering 6 feet in the air. Blood drips from her mouth as she screams out laughing.

**APRIL**

"YOU SHALL DIEEE! HE IS COMINGG! YOU SHALL NEVER HELP THE CHOSEN ONEEE! WE ARE ETERNAL AND FOREVERRR!"

Elvira, looking down at her dead dog, rages with anger as she raises her ruby red ring in the air and takes aim at April floating in front of her. Elvira quickly turns her head to Jamie next to her.

**ELVIRA**

"JAMIE! GRAB MY BOOK AND GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!"

Elvira points at the book then turns her angered gaze back at April.

**ELVIRA**

"I'll handle this crazy she-bitch.."

Elvira shotgun cocks her ring as Jamie, sees the Necronomicon on the floor, nods and takes off towards it. Elvira is tensed and teary eyed.

**ELVIRA**

"..You killed my dog...My best friend...and I want him back!"

Jamie turns and reaches out for the Necronomicon. Just before she can grab it, April senses her and turns her head towards Jamie. April raises both hands up to her face, war cries, and super speeds floating inches off the ground straight at her. Jamie screams and turns away covering her face as she gasps with fear. Elvira aims her rings and yells out.

**ELVIRA**

"Yo Demon Dike!"

April stops in her tracks, still floating, and turns her head to Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"Eat energy bolt! ...uhh.. ENERGY BOLT!"

Elvira's ruby ring glows red and fires an energy bolt up at April. April takes the full force of the blast and is knocked over face down on the floor. Jamie uncovers her face as Elvira is exhilarated, smiling and laughing with wonder.

**ELVIRA**

"Yee-ha! Oh ya! Awesome super witch 1, Dead dumb demon bitch zerooo! Boo-ya! Energy bolt baby! Bet you didn't see that comin did ya. Oh ya! Oh ya!"

Elvira playfully makes laser beam sounds("pa-choom pa-choom") as she hops around fake shooting everything and everywhere. Jamie yells out angrily at Elvira.

**JAMIE**

"ELVIRA! Stop! What...!? Are..Ar..Ar..Are you nuts!? Wh..What about her..?"

Elvira's smile fades as she turns from Jamie to April laying face down on the floor across the room.

**ELVIRA**

"Ha..Oh ya…Sorry about that.."

Elvira and Jamie refocus and slowly begin to approach April together. Jamie picks the Necronomicon up from off the floor and holds it tight to her chest.

**JAMIE**

"Do..Do you think she's dead?..She isn't moving..I..I..dont think she's even breathing anymore..Wh..What should we do Elvira..?"

Elvira chuckles at the thought.

**ELVIRA**

"Nah..Look at her…She got blasted by pure awesomeness…Trust me..I know dead when I see it..And this broad is D-E-D dead."

At that moment, April instantly opens her eyes as Elvira and Jamie continue to approach her from behind. April smiles with anticipation as Elvira and Jamie draw near. Jamie hugs and grasps the Necronomicon with both hands near her chest as Elvira extends her ringed hand to pull April's shoulder over. Elvira moans and cringes her teeth as her hand is inches away from April. April's eyes widen as she smiles and licks her lips as bloody goo oozes out from her mouth. Elvira's hand is centimeters away when suddenly *CHOMP*. April instantly turns her head and bites down on Elvira's shoulder. Jamie and Elvira scream out in terror as April begins to claw and scratch away at Elvira's dress. Jamie runs up and smashes the Necronomicon over April's head cause her to stumble and fall over off to the side. Jamie helps Elvira up as April regains her composer and stands up. April raises her hands again, death howls, and charges again. Jamie covers her face with her hands and book as Elvira stands still and strong.

**ELVIRA**

"No more fuckin around..Eat EXPLODEX!"

Elvira raises her arm and flicks her hand at April. Suddenly Elvira's ring shoots off finger and flies straight at April. April stops in her charge as the ring flies towards and onto April's finger. Elvira's face is of sheer disbelief.

**ELVIRA**

"MUTHA FUCKERR!"

April stares dumbfounded and with wonder at the new ruby ring on her finger, not noticing anything else going on around her in the room. Elvira's eyes quickly dart around her looking for something, anything. Her eyes widen as she zooms in and see the Kandarian dagger on the floor. Elvira quickly grabs the dagger and jumps in the path of April in a defensive stance, almost samurai like.

**ELVIRA**

"HIYA!"

April looks away from her ring and sees Elvira. April shoots her head back and begins to sarcastically laugh out of control at the sight of Elvira.

**ELVIRA**

"..Hey uh..You got some shit on your head.."

April's eyes look up, confused, trying to see what Elvira is talking about. Suddenly Jamie smashes a chair over April's head from behind. April's head spins 180 degrees instantly around facing Jamie. Jamie screams out in terror as April's arms and the rest of her body spins around and grabs Jamie by the shoulders. April begins to speak in Amy's voice.

**APRIL**

"Mommy… Mommy where are you..I need you Mommy..Where are you? Help me Mommy!"

Jamie looks on horrified and screams in agony as they stare in each other eyes.

**APRIL**

"Freddy says Hell is home..Hell is home Mommy, Hell is home and I'll eat your soul!"

Jamie stares with anger.

**JAMIE**

"FUCK YOU!"

Elvira screams out to Jamie from across the room holding the dagger.

**ELVIRA**

"JAMIE! JAMIE I'M COMING!"

April snaps and turns her head over towards Elvira and howls out. April quickly raises her arm as they shoot and extends all the way across the room, stretching 10 feet to Elvira. Elvira screams out in terror as April's ringed hand grabs at her chest squeezing and scratching her tits up. Elvira shrieks and throws her hands up in fear falling over as she accidently cuts April's hand off in the process. April shrieks in pain, still holding Jamie with the other hand, as her severed arm deflates like a balloon spraying blood and chunks all over Elvira's entire body. Jamie struggles to free herself from April's grasp but can't. Everyone is hysterical, screaming uncontrollably. April finally stops and stares at Jamie. April looks normal now as she breaths heavy.

**APRIL**

"Jamie..Jamie I'm fine now.."

Jamie still struggles to free herself from April's grip but can't.

**JAMIE**

"Let..Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

**APRIL**

"Jamie…What's wrong honey?"

Jamie closes her eyes for a moment.

**JAMIE**

"..April..pleaseee.."

Jamie opens her eyes to see April turned Deadite again. Jamie screams.

**APRIL**

"What pretty Flesh! We wants it! We wants it!"

Jamie screams out in horror as April's jaw unhinges and widens. April forcibly pulls Jamie in closer as April begins to wrap her mouth and teeth around Jamie's head trying to eat it whole. Jamie continues to scream unable to do anything else. Elvira turns and picks up the severed hand off the ground next to her and pulls her ruby ring off and tosses the hand over her shoulder.

**ELVIRA**

"Sorry Mr. Hand…I'll take that."

Elvira puts the ring back on her hand and looks up over to April trying to eat Jamie's head. Jamie continues to scream and struggle.

**ELVIRA**

"HOLY SHIT!"

Elvira grabs the Kandarian dagger off the floor next to her and begins charging in towards April. As Elvira leaves the area, the severed hand she just threw suddenly comes to life and jumps and springs up to its fingertips and scurries off to the side. Jamie pushes back April's face with all her might trying not to be eaten alive. Jamie is losing and is about to give up and be eaten when Elvira storms in, war cry screaming, charging full speed at them with the dagger bent forward ready to stab. Elvira is right there when she trips on the bottom of her own gown with her arms flailing in the air again. April turns her body just then as Elvira accidently stabs April right in the back with the dagger. Elvira falls to the floor and cracks her head as April lets Jamie go. April stares up at the ceiling howling with madness as she reaches and stretches out trying to grab the knife in her back. Jamie crawls and lays next to Elvira on the floor, protecting her, watching April struggling in circles grabbing for the knife. The knife handle begins to spit out blood out of the opening of the mini skull's mouth on the handle. April screams and screams as she stares up and reaches out for the ceiling going in circles. Blood is bursting, flowing out of the knife's handle now making a giant blood puddle on the floor surrounding everyone. Elvira shakes her head and comes to looking on as Jamie lays next to her.

**ELVIRA**

"OH MY GOD! Wh..What happened!?"

**JAMIE**

"EL..ELVIRA YOU DID IT! I..I THINK SHE'S DYING!"

April turns and stops in mid scream and looks down at Elvira and Jamie. April smiles at them and for a few seconds and tilts her head a bit as the blood continues to pour out of the knife's handle. Elvira and Jamie look on scared at April from the floor but begin to ease up not knowing what is happening. April tilts her head and continues to smile as Elvira and Jamie almost return to normal composer.

**JAMIE**

"..Ap..April…?

April's smiles instantly fades, transforming into an even more evil demonic look as she screams and reaches out for Elvira and Jamie. Jamie screams out and covers her face with her arm as Elvira closes her eyes and raises her ring up towards April.

**ELVIRA**

"EXPLODEX!"

Elvira's ruby ring glows red then *BOOM* April's entire body is blown up as chunks goes everywhere. Elvira and Jamie are completely covered in more blood and gore chunks. Elvira, still tensed, still closing her eyes, finally very cautiously begins to slowly open up her eyes. Elvira looks around, still on guard, looking for anything, any movement but everything is silent and still. Jamie slowly uncovers her face from her arms too as Elvira lets out a much earned sigh of relief. Suddenly, at that moment, April's head falls on Elvira's lap. Elvira screams and grabs the severed head.

**APRIL**

"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"

Elvira and Jamie scream together as April's head begins to bite down and try to eat Elvira's pussy. Elvira and Jamie jumps up as the head falls and rolls on the floor. Elvira raises her ring again and points it at the head. April's head begins to sing with blood flowing out it's mouth.

**APRIL**

"_Dead by dawn, Dead by dawn, Dead by dawn, Dead by dawn_.."

Elvira stands with her ring raised with Jamie hiding behind her. They both look on confused and scared.

**ELVIRA**

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Before Elvira can say another word, April's head bursts open as bugs and snakes and more bloody bugs and all kinds of nasty things pour out of it. Elvira and Jamie look on dumbfounded, not knowing what to do next. They stand there for a moment in silence as Jamie leans on Elvira.

**JAMIE**

"..It's..It's over…IT'S OVER ELVIRA!"

Jamie jumps up and grabs Elvira by the hands as they both look on happily at each other.

**JAMIE**

"IT'S OVER ELVIRA! YOU DID IT!"

As they both look at each other relieved and exhausted, they don't notice the severed hand crawling in the back behind them. POV of the hand as it runs and jumps on the shelves behind the girls, making its way closer and closer to them.

**ELVIRA**

"HOLY SHIT! Can you believe that! I..I..I seriously thought we were gonna die back there..no joke.."

Elvira raises and kisses her ring.

**ELVIRA**

"Man I fuckin love this ring! Did you see that thing? Boom! Gone! Uber gross-idge man..I..I..I think that was a..a..a Deadite or something. Ash really wasn't jokin.."

**JAMIE**

"Deadite…? Wha.."

**ELVIRA**

"N'all..The..The..That crazy lookin book over there I told you to hold, summons and can turn your friends into demon thingys I guess..I swear this guy was just talkin about it and.."

**JAMIE**

"Oh…Then..Then why did you want me to hold it..?"

**ELVIRA**

"Aww relax..don't sweat it like that. You know, me and Gaunkers could have handled it like no prob-blemo right Gau…"

Elvira's face completely drops. She looks like death as all the blood runs from her face.

**ELVIRA**

"..oh no…GAUNK!"

Elvira turns and runs slow-mo over to the dead dog's half eaten body laying on the floor off to the side of the room. Elvira drops to her knees and begins to lift the body with both hands.

**ELVIRA**

"Ohh…My little Algonquin..."

Elvira holds and brings the dead dog's body close to hers looking down at the floor closing her eyes as Jamie walks up and stands next to Elvira. Jamie places her hand on her shoulder and starts to rub it. POV of the hand running off the side, slowly making it way around to them. Elvira suddenly opens her eyes with a fiery gaze.

**ELVIRA**

"..I..I know what to do.."

POV of the hand. It hides behind some books on a shelf peeking out spying and staring at Elvira and Jamie.

**JAMIE**

"..Elvira…"

**ELVIRA**

"NO! PLEASE!..just..just…please.."

Elvira shakes her head, wipes her tears, and stands up. Jamie stands to the side as Elvira backs up a bit and raises and points her ring at the dog's mangled body. Elvira closes her eyes as a single tear runs down her face.

**ELVIRA**

"..Gaunk…"

As Elvira closes her eyes, she sees flashing images of Gaunk. Images of Elvira holding him, Gaunk jumping around, and Gaunk licking Elvira on the face. Everything happy and wholesome she felt for the dog. Total focus on how she felt for her dog. Elvira starts crying again.

**ELVIRA**

"..Oh Gaunk…"

POV of the hand. It shoves and moves some books blocking it's view at Elvira. The hand tenses and shakes, getting ready in anticipation to make it's jump at Elvira. Jamie finally notices the severed hand next to Elvira.

**JAMIE**

"Uhh Elvira..?"

The hand leaps up into the air aiming for Elvira. Elvira suddenly opens her eyes and screams out with all her being.

**ELVIRA**

"LIVEEE!"

A bright red light flashes as the hand jumps in its path. With a loud *BOOM* smoke fills the area. Elvira and Jamie cover their eyes and turn away from the bright light and loud noise. After a moment, Elvira and Jamie turn back and look down at the smokey spot where the dog lays. Elvira's eyes widen as both hers and Jamie's mouths drop. As the smoke clears, they see the severed hand, entirely covered in black soot. Elvira and Jamie look down amazed and dumbfounded as the hand slowly begins to rise up to its finger tips and shake the soot off. Elvira's face of wonder turns and drop to anger. Elvira yells out at the hand.

**ELVIRA**

"NNOOO!"

The hand shakes and twitches with fear not knowing what's going on. Elvira steps closer to the hand and screams out in anger.

**ELVIRA**

"WHERE'S MY DOGG!"

The hand, terrified, stumbles backwards, tripping over its self till its back is against the wall. Elvira looks crazed, she raises her ring at the severed hand.

**ELVIRA**

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUU! AHH!"

The hand shakes and trembles in the corner as yellow piss comes out it's back forming a puddle under it.

**JAMIE**

"WAIT! ELVIRA WAIT!.."

Elvira listens and stops as she breathes heavy with her ring still pointed. Jamie rubs her shoulder and slowly walks infront of her.

**JAMIE**

"Look!..It's..It's…scared!?..Like..Like really scared!?"

Elvira eases up, starts unclenching her teeth, and lowers her ring as she looks on at the frightened hand in the corner. Elvira raises her eyebrow.

**ELVIRA**

"..Gaunk..!?"

The hand untenses and eases up and starts shaking and jumping in place.

**JAMIE**

"..It..It looks…friendly…!?"

**ELVIRA**

"Gaunk…is that you.."

The severed hand jumps and spins in place extremely happy.

**ELVIRA**

"Holy shit my dog's a hand!"

Elvira's eyes roll back and she faints. Fade to black.

**INT-CABIN-NIGHT**

Extreme close-up pull out shot of Freddy's severed head's eyes. Continue slowly pulling out until Mrs. Voorhees's severed head is revealed and visible next to Freddy's resting on the table. Freddy's laugh begins to slowly echo as we zoom right in the middle space between the two heads on the table. Fade to white. Continue Freddy's laughter as it grows louder and louder. Off in the distance Freddy, wearing a fancy black suit, spins and dances with a limp dead corpse, laughing as he goes. Freddy spins and dips Mrs. Voorhees as he stares at her with a red rose in his mouth. Freddy quickly raises his eyebrows at her in a flirting manner, smiles, and then spits the rose out and begins to kiss her all sloppy and wet and gross with his tongue. Freddy stops and smiles down at her.

**FREDDY**

"Soooon, hahaha, soooon you stupid bitch…ALL! ALL OF THIS…WILL BE MINE! Hahaha."

Mrs. Voorhees's head falls off her body as Freddy lets go of her and turns as the body drops to the floor. Freddy stares on intensely and crazed at his hands looking down on them.

**FREDDY**

"..No more dreams…No more nightmares..I…will be real..WITH ALL MY POWERS..and there's nothing…NOTHING.."

At that moment, Mrs. Voorhees's headless body instantly stands up into frame behind Freddy.

**FREDDY**

"…THAT CAN STOP ME! HAHAHA!"

**EVIL EERIE DEMON VOICE**

"_KRUEGER_!

Freddy squints his brow in confusion and turns his eyes to look behind him towards the voice. As Freddy slowly completely turns his gaze around noticing the Mrs. Voorhees's headless body standing there, 3 serpentine demons burst forth up out of her neck hole. The 3 demons shoot up straight up into the air, spraying blood everywhere. Freddy turns to cover and block his face from the mess, cringing his teeth hard.

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_KRUEGER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_KRUEGER_!

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_HAHAHAHA_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_ENOUGH GAMES KRUEGER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_HAHAHAHA_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_NO MORE FUN_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_NO FUN_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_IT'S TIME_!

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_TIMEEEEE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_THE TIMES' APON USSSS_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2 **

"_YES_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_YEESSSS_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_SO CLOSE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_SO VERY CLOSE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_THE CHILD OF THORN DRAWS NEAR KRUEGER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_SOOO NEAR_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_EVER SOO CLOSE_!

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_MAKE THE PREPARATIONS_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_THE BOOK_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_POWER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_THE BOOK IS THE KEY_"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_UNLIMITED POWER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_BUT BEWARE KRUEGER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_BEWARE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_BEWARE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_THE CHOSEN ONE_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_THE CHOSEN ONE_!"

**ALL 3 DREAM DEMONS TOGETHER**

"_THE CHOSEN ONE WILL TRY_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_THE BOOK_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3 **

"_GET THE BOOK_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_AND SPEAK_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_SPEAK THE WORDS KRUEGER_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_YOU MUST_!"

**ALL 3 DREAM DEMONS TOGETHER**

"_AND ALL WILL BE YOURS_!"

**DREAM DEMON 3**

"_HAHAHA_!"

**DREAM DEMON 1**

"_NOW GO_!"

**DREAM DEMON 2**

"_GOOOO_!"

**ALL 3 DREAM DEMONS TOGETHER**

"_AND DO NOT FAIL US_!"

A bright light explodes as Freddy covers and blocks his face with his claws as the 3 serpentine demons shoot and fly up into the air disappearing with a poof of black smoke. Freddy clinches his teeth in anger as he lowers his claws from his face and looks up around him for the dream demons. He untenses a bit but still on edge.

**FREDDY**

"God….I fuckin hate them!"

Freddy, now in his red and green sweater, turns and puts his hat back on and flicks his sharpened claws into attention. Freddy lifts Mrs. Voorhees's severed head up in his left hand and brings it up to his face.

**FREDDY**

"Alright Bitch…How does Daddy look hmm?"

Blood and nasty chunks of gore begin to flow out from Mrs. Voorhees's mouth. Tears of black blood run from her eyes. Freddy clenches his rotten teeth and throws her head off to the side. Freddy quickly turns around, now in demon form.

**FREDDY**

I WILL RULE EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! RUN! RUN! FOR I AM COMINGGGG! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Bright white light pullout back to the 2 severed heads on Jason's table. Freddy's laugh still lightly echoes in the air as we slowly continue pulling back. Suddenly Jason walks into frame and walks over to the window on the left side of the room. Jason stands statue like staring out the window. Close up shot of Jason's mask as his head twitches a bit, almost if noticing something or someone off in the distance.


End file.
